L'hotel d'Angelina
by maiko22
Summary: Jonas Brothers visit a young choreographer to create a dance for their upcoming music video, to show the world they can dance! See what happens with the boys in a lair full of hot dancers, a hurricane on the way and a huge house with endless possibilities
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, I only wish I did.**

**A/N- First JoBro fic here, I hope you like it. The POV changes a lot because I like different perspectives. I won't be so shifty as it goes on. There's a lot of detail in the first few chapters, to get things going, but it'll pick up. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"We want to show the world that not only can you sing and play instruments, you can dance," Gary, the label executive informed them. "It's just for a portion of the song and we can premiere it in the new video."

I sat beside Nick and could sense that he was liking this about as much as I was, very little. Joe, of course, was excited but I suspected it was mainly due to the fact that he drank three Redbulls this morning. We didn't need anyone teaching up dance routines, it's not what we were about. The Jonas Brothers played instruments and sang, we could have fun onstage without any dancing, but I guess it just wasn't good enough.

"We don't need any more publicity," I interrupted, "and we don't need to prove anything. This is just time away from recording, time that we could use preciously."

I ignored Joe's snicker at my wording and leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"Listen guys," Gary continued, "I'm not just sending you anywhere. This is Top Notch Dancers, they've worked with the AMAs, Pepsi commercials and so many musical acts. Angie's young, probably not yet twenty, but she knows what she's doing and she manages that big house with all the dancers."

"Wait wait," I began, interrupting once again. "Who is Angie and what house are we talking about?"

"Right," Gary explained, "Angie runs Top Notch Dancers and she houses her dancers in the studio which is this enormous house, probably about twenty of them live there. All the work is done in the studios, one of eight or nine and she always has her dancers there to work with her. It's all safe, she's great, I've worked with her a hundred times."

"Let's do it," Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, whatever Kev," Nick piped up. "If they want us to do it, we don't really have a choice."

"Fine," I relented. Maybe it would be fun, being surrounded by twenty dancers all the time and learning some new stuff. "Where are we staying while there?"

Gary responded with an amused look and donned a horrible French accent, "l'hotel d'Angelina, bien sur."

**Angie's POV**

It was just like Gary to call last minute and toss some clients on me. I wasn't expecting anything fresh, only focusing on getting my team ready for the Choreography Dance Wars in Hollywood, five months away. But I couldn't pass it up. I was told that it was a new, popular act and they needed at least two minutes of dance for one song. It doesn't seem like that much but when working with people who don't dance, it can take days for them to get the routine down.

I skipped school, which I only just re-listed in, to clean house. I had to hustle to be finished by four o'clock, when they were expected to arrive. I rushed through the kitchen and living room, thanking God that no one had used the dining room last night, and scrubbed the main and studio bathrooms before moving to the library. I straightened the chairs and picked up all the cups and trash while dancing around to my cleaning mix I had playing on the main stereo.

The only people that were still in the house were on the second and third floors so I knew it wouldn't bother anyone. The house had to be very sound proof, especially from floor to floor since there was always music playing somewhere and always someone else that wanted to sleep or something.

I was almost ready to move onto the deck when the doorbell rang. There was no way that it was the guests so soon so I left the music on, S.O.S. by the Jonas Brothers and used the library intercom to buzz in whoever was waiting on the doorstep. They were most likely here for one of my crew and I expected them to come down and take care of them.

**Joe's POV**

Kevin drove the Jeep to the house, which was goddamn huge, following Gary's instructions. I was pumped, this would be fun. Dancers all over the place, maybe make some new friends and learn some sweet moves. Maybe I could teach this Angie a thing or two.

Nick let out a 'wow' and I nodded at him.

"You fucking know it," I replied. Kevin commented on what I said but I ignored it. He was always conscious about what people would hear and whether or not any of our fans were around. Swearing could make us look really bad, but come on, everyone dropped an f-bomb now and again.

I jumped in place, observing the three floors and massive size, but especially the color of it. Blue, bright blue. Man, it was cool.

We moved along the walkway and I recognized the faint music that was emanating from behind the front door.

"Hey guys, that's us," I said, dancing in place to S.O.S. "Does she know it's us coming?'

Kevin shrugged while Nick rang the bell. We stood for a moment, all a bit anxious but no one came to the door. Instead there was a loud, startling buzz.

"What's that?" I said nervously, taking a step back.

Nick, being smart for a surprise, tried the door and it opened. The music rushed out and smacked me in the face, it being so much louder now that the door was open. One by one, we stepped inside, maybe for adventure, maybe walking into our doom, but definitely walking into a lair of hot, hot ladies.

**Nick's POV**

This house was ridiculous, I couldn't believe it. Kevin and I stood in the foyer, watching Joe move around, touching everything. There were definitely no adults living here, you could tell by how it was decorated. There was a hallway in front of us, a set of stairs to the left and the living room to the right. It was massive with all different colored couches and chairs, a huge TV and the Rockband video game drum set and guitar off to the side.

"Joe, cut the shit," I called to him over the music, over my voice.

"Should we go further in?" I asked Kevin and he shrugged, admiring everything for himself.

"Dude, imagine living in a place like this," Joe yelled when he ran back over to us. "There's a water chair over there. Like a water bed, but it's a chair!"

The music stopped suddenly and we all heard a voice telling us that someone will be right there.

"Was that God?" Joe inquired.

"That was a girl," I responded, hitting him in the arm. "It was an intercom or something. Should we say something back?"

We all looked around, searching for the way to say something.

"I want to do it," Joe said while bouncing in place.

"No more Redbull for you," Kevin said with a grin.

I didn't know what was going on, but we were standing in the foyer of a strange house, by ourselves and it was pretty awkward, if you know what I mean.

"Hello," Joe yelled, "We're here and just standing and stuff, you know."

I was about to hit him when we heard the door shut behind us.

"What are you yelling for, we have intercoms," a brown haired girl said as she smiled at us.

"Oh, hi," Kevin spoke up for us, turning on his friendly Kevin-charm as usual. "We're here for some choreography thing but no one's come to meet us. I'm Kevin."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake which she took, laughing at us, you could tell.

"I'm Nick."

"and Joe."

"Well, I'm Isis," she responded. "I live here and you're waiting for Angela."

We all nodded and followed her like puppies into the kitchen. Joe nudged me with his shoulder and mouthed, _hot dancer_, with a cheesy grin.

Isis pushed the green button on a white box on the wall and began talking into it.

"Ang, there's three really cute boys down here and they're all waiting just for you," she said with a wink.

I leaned on the open counter and looked around. There was a small room at the end of the kitchen with coats and junk hung up and on the other side, it looked like a deck leading to a pool. There was a flash of white and a girl ran out of site with me barely able to catch a glimpse of her.

"What the fuck, they're not supposed to be here yet!"

"That's Ang," Isis laughed, after hearing her over the intercom. "We weren't expecting anything new, like you. Hey, I rhymed."

She had this goofy amused look on her face which didn't stop her from being pretty, but she seemed a bit thick. I chuckled and stood up straight, waiting.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Isis asked again through the little box.

"Leave them in the kitchen and finish picking up the library for me, yeah? I'll be right there."

Isis shrugged, "Boss's orders, she shouldn't be too long."

**Kevin's POV**

Hot chick number one left through the dining room, once again leaving us alone. Joe was making drum beats on the counter and Nick was lounging on a stool. For lack of anything better to do, I opened the nearest cabinet door and chuckled to myself.

"Guys, look at this," I said, directing my brothers to look. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen. Thirteen different types of cereal."

Joe opened another one, and exclaimed, "Snacks!"

Every shelf was loaded with different types of junk food, from chips to cookies to candy. We marveled at it all before meeting the second of the dancers.

He laughed at us and commented, "It's either eat a lot and keep on weight or loose it all from dancing."

I stared at him, confused. I thought all the dancers were girls. Weren't dancers girls?

"Um, I'm Kevin,' I said, unsure. He was all sweaty, like he had been working out or something, so it was simple to assume that he was one of them.

"Kevin," he responded, raising his hand to shake. "Linc, I work with Angie. Don't get the privilege to live here though, too full up with regulars."

He shook all of our hands and flashed a toothy smile. I was almost sure that he winked at me.

Did he wink at me?

I turned to Joe who was standing confused as well, almost wary of this guy.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" He asked while leaning against the counter.

"No!"

It was here, the mystery choreographer over the intercom.

"Linc, you get out of there, scare away another one of my clients and I'll kick your ass."

He grinned and stood straight before shrugging. "Must be off them lads, enjoy your time here. And watch out, that Angie, she's a tough one."

He shook all of our hands again and I swear he winked at me, I swear it.

"Don't believe me, take a look at the house rules," He pointed out a frame on the wall while walking down the hallway. "Absolutely ridiculous if you ask me, I should be able to skinny dip any time I like."

With that, he was gone.

"What the fuck as that?" Joe asked, obviously just as weirded out as I was.

"That was a gay man, Joseph," I responded with a grin before moving to check out these 'rules'.

* * *

**House Rules**

1. You don't talk about House Rules.

2. You don't talk about House Rules.

3. No dress/healed shoes in the studios. (You scuff it, you fix it)

4. No tampons in the Blue, Green, Black, Red or Studio bathrooms.

5. Do not leave the toilet seat up in the Pink, Purple, Orange, Red or Studio bathrooms.

6. No skinny dipping before dusk.

7. Don't eat personally labeled food.

8. Replace toilet paper if you use the last of it.

9. No being drunk on the front lawn.

10. Do not use the intercom when drunk.

11. No 'phone sex' over intercom.

12. No drugs in the house.

13. Do not leave cell phones overnight in the kitchen or Purple bathroom (they scare Ralph).

14. No kicking/abusing Ralph.

15. No dogs on the bottom floor.

16. No cats in Spaghetti Land.

17. No being naked outside of rooms between 7am and 11pm.

18. Lists must be ready by 10am on Wednesdays

19. No hitting on guests unless you're sure that they dig it.

20. No playing guests' music without their permission.

21. No getting guests drunk the night before a session.

22. Crew must be available for Tuesday morning sesh and Wednesday night sesh.

23. All fights must migrate to back deck.

24. No living room video games between 8pm and 11pm on weeknights

25. Dinner requests must be submitted at least two nights in advance.

26. If you start a food fight, you must clean it up.

27. Business phone must be answered in a professional manner.

28. No peeing out of the windows.

29. No drinking in the studios.

30. Break a rule, Ang reserves the right to force you to grocery shop with her.

* * *

"No being naked before 11pm, bummer," Nick said with a smirk. 

"No peeing out of the windows," I read, wondering, what the hell?

"Who's Ralph? You think he's some retarded kid or something?" Joe asked with his finger pointing to the relevant rules.

"Yeah Joe," I replied sarcastically. "A retarded kid, that must be it."

"Retarded cat."

We all turned around at the voice and saw a woman, girl there. A woman or a girl? It was hard to tell. She had light brown hair pulled up into a high bun on her head and pale skin. She seemed young, maybe my age, but she sure was pretty.

"Ralph," she continued when no one said anything. "He's Isis' cat. You're not allergic, are you?"

We all shook out heads no and stood there.

"So the Jonas Brothers, yeah?" She said as she walked into the kitchen, motioning for us to follow.

"I'm Angela, this is my house, make yourselves at home," she said. "I'll be right back."

And she was gone, into one room and then another one, somewhere else.

**Angie's POV**

Holy shit. Shit, shit, Jonas Brothers. In my house. Oh my God. Thank god they didn't see me first, I would have had a heart attack.

I stood against the wall in Alphabet Land, Isis' room, and took deep breaths, wondering how I was going to manage the goddamn Jonas Brothers in my house. When Gary calls, he usually has little unknown groups for me to help get started, not some super group like the one that was standing in my kitchen.

I knew their names and I knew their songs, that was about it. But I definitely knew that they were all gorgeous and it was going to be a problem having them here. Not only because of me, but because of the seven other girls that would be fawning over them and the seven guys that would be jealous. Not to mention the other few that are always coming and going but don't live here.

Shit. Shitfuck.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Review and tell me what you think! This is a huge house with so many rooms and I'm wicked anal about everything so I've made a floor plan of the house that will really help with the next chapter so you can actually see what's going on. So go to this link but replace the '$' with periods: **http://toujours-rien$livejournal$com/7851$html 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, I only wish I did.**

**A/N: More detail and introductions, but we're getting there. Make sure to check out the floor plan I made for the house, replace the dollar signs with periods, it screws up when I leave it as the whole link: **http://toujours-rien$livejournal$com/7851$html

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Joe was shaking me by the shoulders but I ignored him. I was just confused as to what was going on. She shows up and then she leaves. And I didn't expect her to be so young either, she was probably Joe's age.

"Did you see her? She's pretty,' Joe was saying to me.

"You think everyone's pretty," I replied, pushing him off.

"She was pretty," Kevin commented.

"Of course she is, she's a dancer, they all have to be hot," I said sourly. I was in a bad mood but I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way she smiled at Kevin. Did she smile at me like that? But no, I'm being silly. We just met, I'm getting ahead of things. We were only going to be there for a few hours every day, right?

She walked back in after a few minutes and sat on a stool next to the breakfast bar.

"So why don't you guys sit down and we'll go over what's going to happen here," she said in a soft, almost smoky voice.

Of course, Joe rushed over to get the stool next to hers and Kevin took the other side. Not wanting to feel left out, I stood across from her, on the other side of the bar and leaned on it. She had a bunch of papers in front of her and pushed them into a neat pile before looking at all of us in turn.

"So, this is a live in studio, obviously. I live here and so do most of my dancers. There's fifteen of us here right now, but most of them are out doing whatever. There are four studio's downstairs in the basement and that's where we work. I'll probably have you guys in Balloo studio, it has the right atmosphere and stuff."

"Balloo," Joe interrupted her, "like the Jungle Book."

He had this cheesy, flirty grin on and she just laughed at him. Maybe she wasn't falling for it. At least, I hoped not.

"That's right. It's named after him. The other big one is called Dumbo studio. All of the bedrooms, bathrooms and studios have names, it's just easier like that, but I have house maps for you so you don't get lost."

She shuffled the papers around a bit and pulled out three pieces of paper, handing one to each of us. It was a floor plan with four sections, one for each floor. There was a name for every room and smaller names of people, I suppose the ones that live here full time. She was saying something but I was searching for her name, wanting to see which room was hers.

Angela. Serendipity, third floor.

"This is really cool," Kevin said, leaning towards her a bit. "How did you come up with all these."

"Well the people who moved in first named them. The bathrooms, they're just named for the color scheme, obviously."

"Alphabet Land, Shang'hai, Bunny Hole, Love Shack," Joe read off, "Ooh, I want to stay in Love Shack!"

She laughed at him until he started again. "No no, Ghetto Lair, that's where I want to stay."

"Maybe you will some day," she began again. "But people live there right now, and you guys are staying at a hotel anyway, right? Which one, maybe I know it?"

Kevin pulled worked on pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket of his tight skinny jeans. "I think it's some sort of bed and breakfast, I've never heard of it. Umm… l'hotel d'Angelina."

He said it with this really bogus French accent too, just like Gary did. I raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to Angie who was frozen in place, her face very white.

"Is it not a good one?" I asked, wondering. "Should we stay somewhere else?"

She excused herself for what felt like the millionth time and opened the garage door to step out there.

I could hear her on her cell phone talking to someone but I couldn't really hear what she was saying.

"Wait," I said, things starting to dawn on me. "Her name is Angela. Hotel Angelina? Guys…."

I had to stop, I was getting too excited.

"We're staying here!" Joe said, having to spoil my moment.

**Angie's POV**

As if having them here sometimes wasn't bad enough, Gary was expecting me to house them? It was just too much, plus the fact that I had no room. Not even to mention that there was talk of a hurricane coming in.

I called Gary and proceeded to yell at him for not telling me, throwing quite a few curse words and arguing that I had no beds for them. But what could I do? I needed this job, I needed the publicity. Providing for fifteen people and up keeping the house wasn't cheap. I would figure something out.

I hung up and walked back into the kitchen to all three of them staring at me.

"Hey," I said while closing the garage door. "So you guys are staying here."

I laughed as Joe punched the air with his fist and they all gave me big grins.

"So here, there are house rules." I handed them all a second sheet of paper. "You saw them, yeah, but keep a copy anyway. We have a lot of fun here but with this many people, there needs to be a bit of order."

I observed their faces as they read over them. They were confused and amused, I could tell.

"Don't doubt them," I said, "Every rule is there for a reason, I'll tell you the stories sometime."

I moved to the other side of the counter where Nick was sitting and pushed him towards my empty spot. I couldn't help but admire that his arm was firm and muscled. How old was he anyway? Definitely a cute one. But worry about their ages later, there's more important things at hand, I had to remind myself.

"So on the top there is the room assignment questionnaire. I didn't think I'd need them. But fill those out while I figure out where to put you guys."

They all took a sheet and bent over them, writing in answers.

* * *

**If you want a bed, you'll fill this out**

1. Allergies to cats or dogs?

2. Any food allergies?

3. Tendency to walk around naked?

4. Smoke?

5. Partying bother you?

6. Play video games until all hours of the night?

7. Morning or night person?

8. Chance of committing multiple sexual acts?

9. Any fear of elevated balconies?

10. Fear of water?

11. Do any drugs?

* * *

I observed the floor plan, stressing over the lack of beds. There were empty ones, sure, but I couldn't stick them in with other dancers. I looked it over for a few moments before Kevin got up and came around to stand next to me. 

"All done?" I asked him, reaching for the paper. He handed it to me.

"So what's the problem?" He asked while leaning down, rather close to me and looking at the paper.

I inhaled slightly, trying to figure out the scent that was coming off of him before launching into the dilemma.

"I'm going to have to kick someone out for," I began. "I mean, I could always move Fabrizio in with Nicola in the Love Shack but if I do that, they'll have really loud sex and my room's right next door."

I smirked as I felt him shift slightly, uncomfortable.

"But," I continued, "that's two open beds and there's three of you."

By this time, all the boys were done and Nick was on my other side and Joe was leaning ridiculously over the counter to see.

"What about this one, Universal?" Kevin asked.

I shook my head. "It's being renovated. Linc, the one you met earlier, and Dom smashed all the windows and kicked in the walls in a fight. Hence the rule about only fighting on the back deck."

They all looked at me, shocked but I just laughed. "I told you there was a story for each one."

Joe asked for another story, making sure to touch my hands and arms as much as he could, which didn't bother me, but I think it bothered his brothers.

I was about to launch into another one when we were disturbed by the intercom. I recognized Dom's voice and he must have just decided to make something out of the day.

"Angie-wangie, did I see you running around here earlier, skipping school? You come up here right now and take a Jacuzzi with me so I can punish you."

I sighed, embarrassed mostly, but I could sense the boys being uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that," I began before I was cut off again with Dom singing some sort of pleading song throughout the house.

I got an idea then and smiled to myself before going to the kitchen intercom and pushing the button.

"You're right Dom, I do need to be punished and we'll do that by you moving out for the week."

"What?"

"Yeah, you just had to say something like that when I have clients in the kitchen so you get to give up your room. Go stay with Jared," I told him in a no-nonsense tone so he wouldn't argue with me anymore.

"Problem solved," I said with a smile as I came back to my sheet.

I crossed Nicola out of Love Shack and Dom out of Spaghetti Land, penciling Nicola in with Fabrizio in Shang'hai.

"So, one in Spaghetti and two in Love Shack," I said, knowing how weird it sounded. "Spaghetti Land has it's own bathroom, who calls dibs?"

"I do!" Joe yelled out before anyone else could.

"Okay," I said, writing him in and adding Nick and Kevin to Love Shack.

"You guys," I pointed to the youngest and oldest, "share a bathroom with me, I hope you don't mind pink."

They both shook their heads and smiled at me.

"Good. So, I'll give you a tour but then you have to leave me alone so I can figure out this song of yours."

They all nodded and we set off.

**Joe's POV**

We're staying with Angela! We're staying with Angela! I was singing in my head, but really, it was exciting. I was going to be sleeping in a house full of hot models. I mean dancers. Whatever, they could all totally be models.

I was slightly disappointed when I realized that I gave up sharing a bathroom with Angie, but having my own room would be more appealing to the other ladies. Am I right? Yes I am.

And tour! Woot!

I was ready to go when Angie stopped.

"Hold on," she said while turning back to look at our surveys. We all stood for a minute, waiting.

"Joseph," she said after a moment. I moved to her side, knowing the problem and grinning like a madman.

"Joe," she continued, "I'm afraid you can't stay here."

I grinned at her, really hoping that she was kidding.

"You see, you've written yes to everything. I can arrange the allergies and the nakedness. I can deal with the fear of heights and video games. I can deal with the fact that, on morning or night person, you wrote yes. But I can't deal with you doing drugs. It's a trick question, see, you put yes there and I kick your ass to the curb."

I gave her a pretend serious face.

"Angela," I said while putting my arm around her and leading her away from the sheet of paper. "I really need you to accept me for who I am, as both a morning and night person included."

She laughed and pushed me away before moving out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Oh and Kevin," she started again. "You are not allergic to fruit, I'm not falling for it. The only person allergic to fruit is me. So this is the dining room."

"Wait, what do you mean you're allergic to fruit?" I asked, confused. That was impossible, wasn't it?

She laughed, "I'm allergic to citric acid which is in most fruits. I can take it in small doses but if all I ate was fruit, my skin would probably fall off."

No way! I stared at her dumbfounded, knowing that I was being silly but playing it up as Joe-charm.

"So don't ever feed me lemons," she said with the cutest smile. "So yeah, dining room. We eat here every once in a while, or when all the stools are taken."

She walked around the big table, that had thirteen chairs, oddly, and into the living room. I couldn't help but notice her bee-hind as I walked and I nudged Nick to get him to look too. She grinned and nodded, the little perv. Way too young for her, if I say so myself.

"This is the living room, obviously," she began when we were all in there. "We hang out here, watch TV, have house meetings here, and sometimes play video games." She pointed to the Rock Band equipment.

"There's usually always someone in here in the evening," she said before I interrupted her, not able to hold back my questions.

"How old are you anyway, Angela?" I asked, giving her name a little exotic twist.

"I'll be nineteen in two months, how old are you Joe?" She asked me with a smile.

"I'll be nineteen in…" Just a quick count on the fingers. "Seven months."

"How old are you guys? I didn't even think to ask," She questioned, directing towards Nick and Kevin.

"15."

"20."

"Cool, so yeah, no jumping on the water chair," she said, pointing to the red chair on the side.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked, feigning being hurt.

"You seem like the type that would think it was a good idea."

Kevin and Nick chuckled and I hit them both on the arm before following Angie into the hallway. Ooh, look at that ass. Very nice. Joe stamp of approval.

Imagine if all guys really did get this big stamp that they carried around? And when a hot chick walked by, you could stamp her ass, letting her know that you approve. Only in the perfect world, I suppose.

**Nick's POV**

Joe was being ridiculous, like usual, but I wasn't worried. This girl didn't seem like she was a huge fan of messing around. Or maybe she was, I just met her, but I hoped not. But she was eighteen. Goddamn. Everyone says I'm mature though, right? And it's only a week. Nothing will happen in a week. Shut up Nick.

She pushed opened the first door on the left once we were in the hallway.

"Red bathroom," she said, though it wasn't necessary. Absolutely everything in there was some shade of red. The walls, the shower curtain, rugs, the damn toilet.

"Don't leave the seat up in here," she continued, "And I don't think I need to warn you guys to not leave tampons in here either, yeah? This is our everyone bathroom."

Across the hall from that was a colorful door with all the letters painted on in different ways.

"Alphabet Land," she said, looking right at me. I smiled at her and followed her into the room.

"Isis lives here with Ralph," she said, moving to the corner where there was a sleeping cat lounging on a pillow. "He's really friendly, but we don't let him out often, Joe's allergic."

She turned to go to the next room before stopping and turning. Yeah, we were all confused too.

"There's two Joe's now, yeah? You," she pointed at my brother, "And my dancer Joe. And there's two Kevin's too. It's that funny?"

She laughed and stood on one hip with her weight shifted to the side. A model stance, I noticed and I appreciated.

"And if you want to be that way, two Nick's too, because of Nicola. She's called Nic every now and then. Let's just all try not to get confused, yeah?"

"That's all right," Joe started, "You can just call me Danjaa, DJ Danjaa."

I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head but she just laughed.

Next on the left was the library. There were books but I think mostly it was just another hangout spot. I know that the couch looked pretty comfy.

We were squeezed into the Costume Closet and the conjoining office and I was getting pissed off at Kevin for always having to stand right next to her, brushing against her. He's twenty for god's sake, he should know how to restrain himself.

"The Country Room is at the end," Angie continued. "Asia and Ireland have always lived here and that's why we call it the Country Room, you know? And through here…"

We all followed her, like ducks in a row, only all fighting to be the first duck.

"The purple bathroom. Don't leave the seat up."

We followed her back down the hallway and up the stairs where she showed up three more rooms and the green bathroom.

The other Kevin was lounging in his room, Uncommon Man. All the doors were painted so that they would go along with the room's name. He seemed alright, he greeted us friendly enough but mumbled that he had to be somewhere, so he left after shoving a piece of paper at Angie.

"Lists," she said once he was gone. "I do all the shopping for everyone in the house and they all give me lists of what they need, there's a rule about that. Before noon on Wednesdays. Kevin didn't make it on time but I forgot to ask for them, so…"

We moved onto to Gamer's Paradise and I managed to weedle myself in between Angie and Kevin. This room was amazing and Joe was about to cream himself. No one slept here but there was a TV on each wall and at least two different gaming systems hooked up to each. Controllers and Guitar Hero guitars, joy sticks, driving chairs, everything.

"Wow," I murmured.

"You like this one, huh?" Angie asked me with a smirk. "I had the intercom fixed so you can't talk out of this one because Dom and Ollie and Jake would just scream for me to bring them food all the time. You'll meet all them."

I stayed close by her as we went through the remaining rooms and bathrooms on this floor and she showed us the deck that connected to three different rooms. This house was so huge and there was still a whole floor left.

Up the stairs once more and straight into Serendipity, Angie's room. She only opened the door and flashed us the inside.

"It's an absolute mess in there. I spend so much time cleaning the rest of the house, there's no time for my room, but that doesn't matter." she said, smiling at us all.

"Joe," she continued, "This is Spaghetti Land. You'll stay here."

We went into the door that was opposite hers and Joe nodded his approval, like Angie needed it. He had a Jacuzzi tub all to himself. I'd call him a lucky bastard, but I had a bathroom with Angie. Ooh yeah.

"We'll bypass Universal, it's a mess in there, but here's Love Shack."

She knocked on the door which was opened by some sort of goddess.

"Nicola, darling, I love you so much, I need you to stay with Fabrizio for the week, okay?"

Nicole looked over Angie's head and smiled at us all. "Ang, don't be a bad host, introduce me to these nice young boys. And you know I'd love to stay with Fabby Fab."

Laughing, Angela introduced Joe and Kevin, giving Nicola a chance to flirt equally with each of them before telling her my name.

"Nick," Nicola began while oozing her way over to me. "You and I, we have the same name, that makes us special."

She winked at me and snuggled close for a moment.

"Angela, this one is my favorite, we share a name," Nicola said before kissing me on the cheek.

Was I still alive? Breathing? Check. Heart beating? Check overtime.

Angela shoved her back in her room and told her to make it respectable while she led us through to see the Pink Bathroom. It wasn't as big as the Purple or Orange ones, but it had a shower and Jacuzzi tub, two sinks and a pink toilet.

"So, just the basement and you've seen everything," she said while grabbing Joe's wrist and pulling him along and out of Nicola's sight.

There were two huge studios and two much smaller, personal ones. The cool part of the basement was what they called the Chillaxinator. There were more arm chairs and a wet bar beside two fridges. One was filled with waters and sodas, the other one had "No Babes, 21 Only" painted on it.

"I think you can guess what's in that one," Angie said, pointing to the fridge. "Half the people living here and over 21, so, you know. They party."

"Party?" Joe spoke up, "I love parties."

"Really?" Angie asked, wondering if he was actually paying attention. "So you want to party?"

"Yes," Joe said before becoming unsure, "Maybe…. I don't know."

"Okay, well you figure it out," she said. "Do you guys have like… stuff?"

"Oh yeah, it's in the Jeep," I said, following her up the stairs. "So go get it and you can pull around to the garage. Guests always get garage spots."

She opened the door in the kitchen that led to the garage and opened the door to the empty spot.

"Then you guys can unpack and hang out or whatever, it's shopping day so I have to go do that.," she said.

"I'll come with you," Kevin said automatically, making me kick myself for not saying it first.

"Oh no, you don't want to come," she said shaking her head. Yes, that's right. Shut him down! "It takes so long and it's boring."

"No, let me come. I want to get to know you better," Kevin weaseled out. I could kick him, really, I could.

"Where are all the other hotties that I can hang out with?" Joe asked with, what I think as supposed to be a sexy grin.

"Oh, they'll all start showing up soon, don't worry," Angie replied.

She used the intercom to make sure that Dom was gone and that Nicola was moved already, to which she replied, "Oh yes, I'm already snuggled up in Fab's bed."

We all laughed and got our stuff out of the Jeep after Kevin pulled it into the garage.

"You guys can have anything you want, anything that's in the cabinets or fridge and watch whatever you want, you know. Just relax, you're living here for the week, so act like it, yeah?" Angie gave us a little speech before going off with Kevin.

The door closed and I sneered at it before turning to Joe.

"Goddamnit, Joe," I said before making my way to the stairs with my bag, "How does he do that?"

"Don't even worry about it FroBro," Joe said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "I'll steal her away from him soon enough."

I shoved his arm off me and grumpily made my way up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be Angie and Kevin out and about and Nick and Joe meet some more dancers that live in the house! Let me know if you can see the floor plans through the link.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own, Joe owns Joe and Kevin owns Kevin and Nick owns Nick, for now, at least.

* * *

**Angie's POV**

"So tell me about yourself," I requested once we were on the road, heading for Walmart.

"That's pretty broad," Kevin replied, looking over at me, "what do you want to know? You say tell me about yourself, I could describe every type of socks that I own or my first day of kindergarten."

"All that works," I laughed. "How about your favorite food, color and tv show?"

"Psch, you can google all that," Kevin said. "You could probably google my shoe size, how many inches my head is around, all that stuff."

"I'll have to do some googling then," I said, leaning into a sharp turn. "But can you dance?"

"Oh, I can dance," he replied with extreme confidence, such that I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "You can turn to you tube for that."

"Yeah, what's up with your brothers? They're both a little weird," I said bluntly, hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"You know, they are," Kevin responded. "Joe's just a spaz and Nick has some… confidence issues, I guess you could say."

"That's ridiculous, he's famous, everyone loves him," I said, relating to Nick.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kevin told me. "None of those girls know him personally and he knows that."

"I'll see what I can do about that," I said with a mischievous grin.

"What does that mean," he asked me, sounding slightly concerned.

"Don't even worry about it, don't give it another thought."

"No way," he insisted, "You started it, you need to finish it."

"Oh look, we're here, let's go."

I parked and jumped out quickly, making sure to lock all the doors, especially since it was Kevin (the dancer)'s Navigator that I was 'borrowing'. I pulled a cart, smiling at the old man greeter that pushed it at me and stood still for a moment to organize the several lists that I'd shoved in my pocket.

"So, shampoo, shaving cream, starbursts, light blue thread, condoms, that's nice," I recited, reading various requests.

"That's a little random," Kevin commented, taking a few to look them over.

"That's nothing, nothing at all," I told him. "Fabrizio usually asks for foreign candy that I can never find and Lesley is allergic to a certain type of spermicidal… whatever so she makes me read all the boxes and stand in the condom aisle forever. That's fun."

Kevin cringed and shook his head.

"I warned you about coming. This is easy work anyway, wait until grocery shopping."

We moved around the store, circling several times until I had found as much as I could from the lists. It was really nice spending time with this strange boy. He made me laugh and I found myself giggling at stupid, boy things. He was gorgeous, that was a given, but I kept having to remind myself that he was a client and this was all business.

Our cart was full and I had to keep running to catch up with Kevin who insisted on taking a ride on the back of it, pushing off with the foot and rolling through the aisles.

"You're going to crash into something, I swear it," I said through a laugh. "Let's check out, we're done here."

The total came to close to four hundred dollars and I swiped my card through the machine.

"My god," Kevin exclaimed. "These people are needy."

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug. "It's not that bad. I mean, I pay for their food and personals. I put gas in their cars and fly them across the country when we need to, but because of that, they don't get paid much for like… salary. You know? That is, if they live in the house. They don't pay rent or pay for any utilities, it's like a made life."

"That does sound pretty good," Kevin said while loading flimsy plastic bags back into the carriage. "Imagine doing whatever you want…"

"In some aspects," I interrupted. "There's limits on some things, there needs to be."

"Oh yeah, tell me some of those crazy rules stories," he asked, pushing the cart for me.

"Oh god," I sighed. 'Well, Lincoln, the one I sent away? He decided randomly that he was going to be a nudist and started walking around the house naked."

"What?" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't put any clothes on so I started throwing things at his balls. He didn't like that, but I made a rule anyway."

"That's crazy."

"That's only the start of it."

"Tell me another one," he requested, giving me a pleading face.

"Okay, so it's California and there's some nice country side, yeah? They have helicopter tours that they run and it was Monday so I was at school. Isis and Astrid decide to go skinny dipping. Needless to say, the tourists spotted them and took a bunch of pictures, lots of controversy, blah blah. They don't fly over the house anymore, but just in case, I made the skinny dipping rule. Must have bathing suit during the day light."

"That's a shame, naked girls are always a plus."

I scoffed and hit his arm. "Okay, Mr. Disney channel, I'm going straight to the tabloids with that one."

"You wouldn't dare," he laughed.

We piled everything into the trunk and hopped in, ready for the grocery store. I started the car and pulled out while fiddling with the radio station. The newer Jonas song came on and I turned it up.

"Oh ho, who are these studs singing?" I asked, teasing him.

"I don't know, but they're pretty good," he responded.

I listened to the song and drove on autopilot, thinking about everything. I had just met this guy but he was stealing my heart. Or was he? I laughing way too much for my own good and I had a good, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

This was wrong, all of it. I had a business to run and things to stay focused on, but I was loosing all my concentration over three charming guys that were just tossed into my house. God damn it.

**Joe's POV**

I didn't bother unpacking, just unzipping my suit case and leaving it on the floor. We weren't supposed to be there longer than a week and there wasn't any point in using drawers. The closet on the other hand, that was just too good to pass up. I hung a few of my more important pieces and went to inspect _my _bathroom a bit closer.

That's right, this bathroom was mine. For the next week, all mine, to myself. There will be no tolerating Kevin's wailing at the door and there will definitely be no Kevin underwear lurking on the floor. Oh, the good life.

I could get used to Spaghetti Land, that was for sure. No actual spaghetti though, that may become a problem.

Bored, I sauntered over to the Love Shack to check on Nicholas and see what he was up to. It was obvious that he had just dumped Kevin's bag on a bed, strategically opening the zipper a bit and letting it fall open. I wouldn't have brought it up at all, but that was just me.

"Nick J, baby brother, what's happening?"

"Where are all the hot chicks?" he asked, looking up from his folding. Folding, folding, what was the point?

"We already met some, or have you forgotten? In that case, I'll just move in without feeling any guilt," I said while inspecting my nails.

"Don't bother, she's three years older than me," he said moodily.

"FroBro…" I began, moving to touch his shoulder tenderly. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up so much over being a baby. It's okay. I still love you."

How could he refuse that? I have him my most loving smile. But no, Nick J is being a baby. He pushed away from me and stalked out of the room, responsible, caring older brother Joe right on his tail.

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked.

"No."

"Wanna eat something?"

"No."

"Wanna jack me off?"

"What?"

"I said, do you want to play video games?" Obviously, open your ears, kid.

"Joe…" he started.

"Yes, baby brother."

"You're pissing me off."

"Oh, so you feel something other than rage?" There was still hope in this world!

Surprisingly, he just shook his head at me and tromped down the stairs. What? What did I say?

I followed him to the living room and sat on the water chair while Nick sat on something much less fun.

"So it's decided then," I said.

"What?" Nick asked from behind his hand which was annoyingly tugging at the front of his hair.

"We should play Rock Band," I said. "It's all here, just calling us to caress it's pieces."

"You're sick," he replied with a slight smirk while moving to set things up. Success!

"I play drums," I demanded. "I'm older."

"No way, that has nothing to do with it, I get to play drums," Nick argued back at me.

"You suck at playing the drums, I need to do it."

"We've never played this before!"

"Wow," I said calmly, "Someone needs a nap."

I was pissing him off, I knew, but it was just so fun. He might had hit me had the front door not opened then and allowed in some other sort of goddess.

"Jesus christ," I murmured to myself.

"Hey all," she said, moving into the living room. "My name's Lesley, aren't you boys just the cutest things?"

There was this outrageous southern accent coming from those lips, very very nice lips. She was blonde and tall, leggy and oh my god.

"What're ya'll doin' here?"

She stood, that model stance, one hip jutted out, hand on waist, fucking beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Nick," the angry one spoke up. "We're here to work with Angie for a few days."

"Oh, that's nice, I'm Lesley. Did I already say that?"

She did but it didn't matter. Goddess. Goddess! I tell you.

"Joe," I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake, oh so delicately. "Joe Jonas, I'm the cute, funny one."

And then she did something marvelous, absolutely stunning. Get this.

She giggled and then put a hand to her chest, just like I took her breath away. Score!

Nick was shooting daggers at me but I ignored it.

"Well, Joe and Nick, I'm Lesley, I live here," she said with the most gorgeous goofy grin that I've ever seen.

"Ya'll making yourselves at home? Good, I'll just pop off to do some tanning, you know, in the back yard. It's so nice, have you been out there? You should, it's really nice," she informed us. Oh and I was informed.

"Mmhmm, yeah, we'll uh, check that out," I responded, real smooth-like.

"Don't be strangers now, ya'hear?" And off she went. Or rather, off she_sauntered. _

"Nick," I whispered, backhanding his arm. "Nick, did you see that?"

"Yeah Joe, I saw that."

"That's what I call a hot dancer. She was totally digging me, did you see it?"

"No, she was just being friendly."

Psch, boy didn't know what he was talking about.

"So, Rock Band?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, you do that Nick, I'm going to go umm… suntan a bit. Oh, but you can have drums, okay?"

It was alright, he was a big boy and he could sit in the living room by himself. He'll probably end up playing guitar, the little shit.

Joe though, Joe was going to get himself acquainted with some Deep Southern Fried Dancer. Except, hopefully without the fried part.

Quick, quick, onto the deck, through the strange little kitchen room, shed the shirt, relax on a chair, very nice. I'm just doing some tanning, you know, because I feel like it. Not because Lesley said she was going to or anything.

Smooth Joe, you're so smooth. Oh yeah.

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me what you thought! In the near future, Angie plans on going through with helping Nick with his self confidence issues but will it backfire on her? Will Joe let his sentimental side poke through? Is Kevin having as good a time with Angie as she is with him? Read to find out! And Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the JoBros in my dreams.**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

There was a silence until we pulled into the Hannaford parking lot. Not an uncomfortable silence, mind you, but a peaceful one. Like we were both content with not saying anything and I was definitely alright with that. There was just something about this girl. I wanted to know about her. How was she doing all this, only eighteen years old? I wanted to know her story and I totally wanted to see her dance.

"Ready?" she asked me before hopping out the driver's door and I followed her closely. The place was absolutely packed with people and there were only a few carts left in the corral.

"Shit, I forgot," she started. "They're predicting the hurricane to come in, few days from now. I doubt it though, they never make it all the way up here."

We inched through the mass of people going in and out of the foyer.

"Hurricane? That's scary," I said, pretending to be frightened at the idea. "I hope your house is safe enough."

"Don't worry, Sweetcheeks," she responded amused. "We've been through a flood and a few fire scares in a year and a half, it's still standing."

'Sweetcheeks?" I asked, flattered to be earning such a nickname.

"Yeah, 'cause your cheeks are just so cute," Angie laughed, squeezing the sides of my face and talking in a baby voice.

"Aww, I know, I'm pretty amazing," I chuckled.

I followed her into the produce section where she grabbed at least twelve of the plastic bags and had me hold them while she loaded apples and peaches into them. Yuck. I cringed at the thought of having that much fruit in the house.

"Oh yeah, someone doesn't like fruit, do they?" she teased me, shoving an apple towards my face.

"No way," I retorted, "Get that out of here, I'm allergic."

"You are not."

"I could be, you don't know."

She shook her head at me and moved on to bananas and grapes, berries and oranges, it was ridiculous.

"You really eat this much fruit?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah, it's all for me, every piece. I let the other fourteen people eat dirt."

"Smartass."

"You at least eat carrots and junk, yeah?" she asked, tossing celery and onions into the cart.

"Sometimes," I replied while holding up a dirty clump of radishes with a questioning look.

Angie shook her head and I dropped them back into the basket, relieved.

"Can you just tell me your favorite food now?" she requested, "And your brothers' too, I'd like to know, we are at a grocery store."

"But that's no fun, you won't have any reason to google me and see all of my hot photos," I replied.

"Don't give me that," she said while tossing tubs of hummus and packs of hotdogs in. "I'll be doing my research anyway."

"I'll eat anything you make," I said, cheesy, but charming.

"Okay, so fruit salad?"

"Brat."

It took well over an hour to stock up on everything, the mass of people not helping at all. The carriage was so heavy to push with cases of water and soda on the bottom but I'm Kevin Jonas. Check out my tank top pics. Nothing I can't handle.

The total at checkout was another wow-ser but Angie didn't seem troubled by it. I'd have to ask her where all the money comes from. Where did they all dance? When? I definitely wanted to see.

"You're totally pushing this," she laughed while moving aside so I could get to the cart.

"Don't worry, Kevin has it handled."

Laughing, she just kept doing it and it felt great. Joe was always tagged the funny one, but who do you think taught him all of it? I did. Maybe he was just better at it, I don't know. She said something or another about putting everything away being the fun part but I didn't want to go back yet. This would probably be the only time I had to get to know her, personally and I wasn't finished yet.

Yeah, it was silly, we'll be saying goodbye in a week, but that didn't stop me from thinking and feeling whatever it was that I was feeling.

Shit. Kevin, cut it out, right now. There's no time for girls, not for the always-touring Jonas Brothers.

**Nick's POV**

Joe's been gone for more than an hour, probably trying his hardest to charm the stupid southern one. It'll probably work too, it always does. I always thought to myself, Joe would be such a slut if it weren't for his promise ring.

I sat in the same spot, working the guitar on Medium and doing terribly. Is it a bad thing when your seven year old brother always beats you at Guitar Hero. This was the same thing, this Rock Band, Frankie would still whoop my ass. Pathetic.

I was failing a Garbage song when Joe stomped in.

"She stood me up!" he yelled frantically. "I was out there, waiting and she never showed so now I have a… fucking sunburn."

I could see him touching his cheeks and wincing out of the corner of my eye.

"You never agreed to meet," I responded slowly, concentrating, but pleased that he wasn't successful.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked, plopping down next to me.

"Swing dancing, obviously," I replied, never taking my eyes off the screen. After missing about fifteen notes in a row, I was booed off stage and tossed the guitar to the side.

"You failed," Joe informed me.

"Thanks, I didn't know," I said lazily before getting up and walking to nowhere. I went to the bathroom for the hell of it, the red one and relieved myself before returning to the living room and standing in place.

"Is it really bad? My face?" Joe asked consciously, touching at his cheeks and forehead.

"Oh my god, Joe!" I responded, riling him up for something to do. "Joe, you look like a lobster, what happened? Were you boiled in oil or something?"

I dodged the pillow he whipped at me and pulled my phone out to call Kevin. They'd been gone for way too long and it made me uncomfortable. Who was he to go off with this girl by himself?

There was no answer but as I was hanging up, I heard a door crash open and the rustle of plastic bags. Yes! They were back!

I walked quickly to the kitchen with Joe following me and smiled at Angie who was bogged down with bags. She was pretty. Wow, she was pretty. Stop it.

"Just going to stand there, or are you going to help?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help," I replied, moving to take bags from her, but of course, Joe got there first and pulled them all off her arms.

"Thanks, there's more in the car, come with," she told me, waving for me to follow her. I was pulled to the side as Kevin came past carrying all the heavy stuff at once. Show off. But it was Angie's hand on my forearm and I was very conscious of it being there.

Yeah, I might have flexed slightly, just a bit, maybe let her know that I could have handled as much as Kevin. Maybe more.

"Have a nice time?" I asked her as we both grabbed bags.

"Yeah, it was alright," she said, smiling at me. "You'll have to come next time."

Score! Kevin sucks, I knew it. We were able to grab the rest of the stuff and I followed her in to see both Kevin and Joe standing there with their arms full of stuff, waiting on instruction where to put it.

She laughed. "Anywhere is fine, you know."

"Oh, thank god," Joe said, dropping everything onto the floor on either side of him.

"Right, so food on the counter, yeah?" Angie directed and she began to put it all away. Joe was sitting on one of the stools, watching her and I took the one next to him.

"There's something about you," he started. I could have hit him. I didn't know what he was getting into but it was Joe, there were only a few options.

"Yeah, what's that?" she asked, obviously amused.

"I don't…. wait…. Oh," Joe went on, rambling, god he was annoying.

"Yes?"

"That's it! It's the way you talk, you talk funny," idiot rambled.

"Thank you?" Angie replied, her top half hidden behind an open cabinet door.

"I like the way you talk," I said smoothly, making up for Joe's stupidity. "Where are you from originally?"

"Well, I was born right outside of London, but I grew up outside of Boston," she replied. When you listen closely, you could hear a bit of something.

"But my parents were British," she continued, "So I grew up around their accents and I guess I picked up a bit of both. I had thought that I lost most of it from living here for a few years."

"Wow, so are you technically American?" I asked, just waiting for her to look at me again.

"Yes, I'm American," Angie replied. "I was two when I came here and my parents became citizens so I did too."

There were so many things I wanted to ask her. Where were her parents now? When was the last time she went back home? Did she have a boyfriend? That was an important one. All in good time.

It took her about a half an hour to get everything organized, the whole time Joe was being stupid and Kevin was really quiet, just hanging to the side. Maybe they really hadn't enjoyed each other's company? Wishful thinking…

"Hello beautiful people!"

The voice belonged to a blonde, shaggy haired guy that had just walked through the front door and into the kitchen. He ran up to Angie and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her tightly. Who was this guy?

"Hello all," he said, noticing us all there.

"Guys, this is Ollie, he's our Irish scoundrel," Angie said. "Ollie, this is Kevin, Joe and Nick, they're staying here for a bit."

"Oh, good show," Ollie said, moving to shake each of our hands. "Going to sit in on the sesh then, eh?"

He seemed nice enough, but I had no idea what he was talking about. It pissed me off how good looking all these guys were. Sure, girl dancers had to be hot, but they shouldn't be living in a house with a bunch of good looking guys, it just wasn't right.

"Sesh?" Kevin asked, the first thing he's said since they've returned.

"Session," Ollie replied. "The whole team gets together at least twice a week to work on whatever we have coming up. Happens to be one tonight."

"Cool," Joe commented, "Can we watch?"

"'Course you can," Ollie said, quite cheerful. Yeah, he was a nice guy, I'll say that.

"Ollie, go fish your junk out of those bags, yeah?" Angie directed at him.

He jumped to an attention stance and saluted her like a soldier before moving to make a mess out of everything.

"Right, so guys," Angie directed at us. "With the sesh tonight, I won't be able to work on your song until tomorrow morning and then maybe in the afternoon I'll have something and we can get started, good?"

I nodded, leaving the enthusiastic exclamations to Joe.

"Have you seen the pool yet?" she asked, "It's a perfect night to swim if you all want to."

Kevin and Joe both agreed and left to put on their trunks. I was almost sure that they were just using it as an excuse to go without their shirts.

"Not up to it?" she asked when she saw me still sitting there. She'd moved to the Walmart bags and was pulling things out and into different piles.

I shrugged and twisted around to face her, leaning back on the counter and trying to relax.

"You're real tense, huh?" she asked, stopping to stand in front of me. "You can't dance when you're tense, you'll pull something."

"I don't mean to be," I responded, not really knowing what to say. Before I even knew what the hell was going on, she pushed me to spin around again and her fingers were on my shoulders and upper back.

Oh my Jonas, I couldn't breathe.

"See?" she said, fingering the back of my neck, "you have this big knot, right here."

I closed my eyes and dropped my chin down, not believing how good this felt. She kneaded her fingertips into my skin and felt all the tension that I really had been feeling, almost literally melt away.

"Better?" she asked with a final tap.

"You are some sort of goddess or something," I replied, turning back around to face her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Angie smiled back at me. "Don't let that build up again though."

"I'll do what I can," I responded.

Was it just me or was there definitely a connection here? We just met but she didn't hesitate to touch my skin or smile right at me. It didn't matter that I was fifteen and she was eighteen, look at Hayden and that Otis guy or whatever. They were ten years apart in age.

"You better," she said before checking the time and moving to the intercom. She pushed a button and spoke into it, her voice echoing from other rooms.

"Walmart junk's on the table and sesh starts in a half hour, come and get it."

She turned back towards me and leaned on the counter.

"Tell me something about you, Nick," she requested.

"I have diabetes," I responded without even thinking. That probably dumb, she'll think I was just looking for sympathy or something.

"Yeah? What's that like?" she asked.

I was a little shocked, honestly. Most people give me the whole 'aww, that's so sad, are you okay?' sob story, that whole thing.

"It's alright," I replied. "I mean, it sucks, but I deal with it. I don't even know why I said that. You tell me something about yourself."

She stood there, leaning on the counter and looked at me with a thinking face on.

"I never eat the last bite of any food," she informed me.

"Why's that?"

"Dunno. I just never do, I don't know why," she said.

"I never brush my hair," I told her.

"I imagine it would go all fro-ish if you did, yeah?" she asked me, not moving from the same perch.

"Exactly. It's your turn," I reminded, secretly begging for more information.

"Okay, umm… I was the tallest girl in my grade until fourth."

"I was one of the shortest," I revealed.

"That's alright, it was weird for a girl to be taller than all the boys."

"Not anymore though, huh?"

She shook her head and stood up straight.

"Let's go see how you're brother's are faring in the pool, yeah?"

I nodded and stood to follow her through the mud room and onto the deck. Joe and Kevin weren't in the pool but they were, of course, shirtless and lounging on lawn chairs. Typical. Fucking typical.

**Joe's POV**

I was starting to wonder what Nick was doing with Angie inside but the chances of them coming out, or some other hot model… dancer, was very good. So Kevin and I, being the natural geniuses that we are, knew that showing off what we were hiding was a very good idea.

So we were all ready for one of the hotties to come out and admire us when Angie showed up. Score! Nick was with her, but whatever, he had a shirt on.

"What's going on guys?" she asked in that little way of talking that she had. "You're not going into the pool?"

I shrugged and gave her a wink, "All in good time, lovely, all in good time."

"Okay, well I need to go round everyone up. We'll all be downstairs. You can come watch if you want, yeah?" she smiled at us and turned to go back inside.

"Okay, see you later!" I promised. "Bye Ang!"

"Ow," I flinched away from Kevin who was so rude to slap my head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," he retorted.

"Yeah Joe, seriously," Nick added.

"Hey, don't be jealous of my charm," I said to both of them.

"Anyway, Kevin, what happened today?" Nick changed the subject, but it was fine, I wanted the dirt too.

"Oh today?" Kevin said, being stupid, "Yeah, we hooked up in the cereal aisle."

"Bull shit!" Nick raged, seeming genuinely angry.

"Relax, it was a joke, nothing happened," Kevin told us. "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing!"

I turned to watch each of them as they spoke. It really was a bit amusing. Were they fighting over her? Was there anything to win?

"What, are you jealous? You didn't even ask to come with us?" Kevin said, leaning forward a bit, probably trying to be intimidating. Sorry bro, I love you and all but the baby could take you in a fight, obviously.

The funny part was, right, Nick had this look on his face like… what's the word? Dejection? He probably never even thought of asking to go along. Silly kids.

"Yeah so, Kevin, don't think that I didn't notice you dodging the question," I said, breaking the tension. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, we just went shopping and talked."

"What did you talk about?" Nick demanded quickly.

"You and how you were such a baby."

Ouch, burn.

"This isn't funny, Kevin, I'm being serious," Nick whined.

Ooh, he was being serious. This was serious business. A hot dancer that was too old for my little brother had gone _shopping _with the big brother. Let's all freak out, alright?

"Nick, just relax, none of us are here to date anyone or get into anything over our heads," Kevin told him, quite sensibly might I add.

"I know," Nick relented, putting his head in his hands.

"Can I just say something here? Can I just…" I tried, hoping to get a moment to myself, god.

"What?" Kevin said, rather harshly.

"Well… I think we should just all have a good time and not worry about any of this. We can all have fun with _everyone _in this house, if you catch my drift, right?"

Nick looked up at me with those little puppy dog eyes that made retarded girls melt, supposedly and he shrugged.

"I'm right," I stated, crossing my arms behind my head.

"Let's go watch the _sesh, _yeah?" Kevin said at a horrible attempt of talking like Angie.

"Yeah, only if you promise to never do that again," I said, matter-of-factly while getting up and leading the lesser two members of JoBro down into the basement. Just kidding. I love them, they're my brothers.

But seriously, everyone loves me the best.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! I'm trying really hard to give them all their own personalities and project what they would be thinking inside their heads and such. Am I doing alright? I guess you could consider these filler chapters until the DRAMA starts, but I love the details and getting to know characters, so… sorry if you don't like it, just give me a bit of time. And let me say, this would have been up a lot sooner if the sight wasn't being all silly with glitches and junk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the JoBros and I probably never will. sigh**

**A/N: So, we're making plot progress now! I have a lot of things planned out and there will be drama! Coming soon. Plus, the hurricane and some other things. But remember, this is the first chapter that goes past the first day of the boys being there, so... stick it out! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

We were still on the deck and I was only half listening to Joe who was giving Nick some speech about being a baby and making the best of things or whatever. It was hot out with the sun setting right in front of us, it's rays shimmering over the still water of the in ground pool. I'd defiantly have to make use of that while we were here.

But really, I was bothered. As soon as Angie and I got back to the house and I saw my brother's faces, I wondered what it was I was really doing. True, I'd had a great time with her but maybe I had been subconsciously trying to steal her away from them. But why?

She was beautiful, sure and she was successful, she knew what she was doing in life and she was funny and shit. We would be leaving as soon as we failed horribly at whatever she was planning to teach us and we would probably never see her again. It wasn't worth it. Get close to her and hurt myself and possibly her, or just keep it as nothing and be a little sad to go. Hurt or sad?

It was probably best to stay away from her like that, only when we need to converse, right? Because I was fairly sure at this point that if I spent any more time with Angie, I'd fall in love with her.

The worst part, I was pretty sure that Nick was feeling a bit of the same.

I snapped out of my thinking zone when Joe suggested that we go downstairs and watch what they were doing, so we all traipsed through the kitchen and down the stairs. Music was coming out of the largest studio at the end of the hall and when we got to the doorway, I was shocked at how many people were in there. There had to be at least twenty, probably a few more. Where had they all come from?

I recognized Lesley and Ollie, Linc the gay man and Nicola, of course Angie but I couldn't put names on anyone else.

Angie noticed us from where she was standing at the stereo and waved at us, causing most of the others to notice us as well.

"Oh my god, Ang, is that the Jonas Brothers?" One girl with short black hair asked. "Wow, I can't believe she didn't tell me you guys were here."

Quickly, she was in front of us shaking our hands and being flirty.

"I'm Astrid, I went to the Hannah Montana show, saw you guys there, it was great. I can't believe you're here. Ang, why didn't you tell me they were here?"

We suppressed laughs, used to this kind of behavior but not expecting it from anyone here.

"Because I knew you'd act like that," Angie told her with a playful grin. "Let's get started, yeah?"

Like clockwork, everyone moved into some type of formation and waited for the first notes to begin. I noticed Angie towards the back and I wondered why she wouldn't put herself in the front, when she'd choreographed all of this.

_Clumsy_ by Fergie started playing and everyone moved almost at once, most doing different things but it looked perfect all put together. It was incredible, like nothing I'd expected, which was Hannah Montana backup dancers to tell the truth.

They finished the song with various people flipping around and throwing girls up in the air, just barely catching them, but never missing.

We watched them move to some modern cover of _These Boots Are Made For Walking _followed by the Mandy Moore version of _Only Hope_, one of our favorite songs. This one was slower and featured only a few girls, including Angie, and one guy, sort of ballet-ish, I didn't know what to call it but it was really nice.

They stopped to take a breather and Angie walked towards us, looking scrumptious with her skin glistening with sweat and pieces of fly-away hair curling around her face. Stop it. Don't be noticing those things.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"You guys are amazing," Nick said.

"You're going to teach me how to do that, right?" Joe said, snapping out of his trance from watching all the hot girls dance.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Angie said with a laugh. "But I want to talk to them about your song now, see what they think and I want it to be a surprise so I'm kicking you out."

I let a fake pout form on my face but she only shook her head.

"Don't ruin this for me," she said, "go hang in the Chillaxinator, yeah?"

So we went away and took turns at playing the foosball table, none of us talking much until Ollie walked in.

"What's up brothers," he asked with his accent.

"What's going on, are you finished?" I asked, not looking up from the table where I was currently beating Joe by a few points.

"Nah, Angie kicked me out for a while, told me I was getting sloppy," Ollie told us while sitting on one of the couches. "Rather silly, really, I caught her just before she face-planted."

I looked up at that and so did Joe. He just laughed and continued.

"Don't worry, brothers, nothing serious. We were just trying something new and I sort of flung her to the ground. Caught her though."

"I can imagine," Nick told him. "How many times have you guys been hurting rehearsing those flips and shit?"

"It wasn't too bad, just a few trips to the hospital. It's what you have to do though and Angie pays for a great plastic surgeon to fix anything we fuck up."

I abandoned the table and sat on the couch opposite Ollie, next to Nick.

"What are you doing? I was just about to win!" Joe whined but I just looked at him like, yeah right.

We sat shooting the shit for a while when I thought to ask him about Angie. I had to find out more someway and with the way I was thinking, I didn't want to ask her.

"So, how does Angie manage all this?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know too much, just that she got some huge inheritance and moved out here to live her dream."

Hmm…

"I don't know where her parents are or anything, she has a brother somewhere," Ollie continued.

He was studying each of us, but I felt like he was watching me more than Nick and Joe. It was like he was studying us, trying to figure something out and it made me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she's something else," he said. "But you've figured that out, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You almost can't help but fall in love with her."

Nick shifted next to me and I could tell by his face that this was starting to bother him.

"Don't try to hide it from me man," he said, looking at both me and Nick.

"I'm in love with all of them," Joe said but we just laughed at him. Joe did love everyone, but that was just Joe. I knew there was more there underneath his comedic exterior that he didn't let many people see.

"But I say," Ollie started again, "you give it a shot. She needs something fresh, especially with Dom still living in the house. Well, not this week but that pretty much makes it perfect, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, obviously interested.

"Well Angie and Dom have hooked up a few times, I don't know the whole story. But they're not together and Dom keeps trying to push her into it and it's frustrating for her but she pretends to not be bothered by it."

I looked at Nick and Joe but I couldn't tell what they were thinking, which is weird, especially for Joe. I was usually always able to tell how they were feeling by their faces.

"Look, Angie always tries to maintain this air of professionalism, right?" Ollie informed us. "But she can be a real good time. Think of it as like… a game. But there's a rule and that's you have to drop this baby-pissy brotherly trouble type thing that you all seem to have going on. Your best bet to act like yourself around her and show her that you can have a good time."

We all sat there, thinking over what he had said. I didn't want to make this a game, it wasn't right. But I was still intrigued.

"So like, no hard feelings between us," Nick said, looking at me then Joe.

The truth was, we weren't acting like we normally did. We always got along well and encouraged each other and that seemed to have disappeared as soon as we all saw Angie. It hadn't even been a day of it but I was sick of it already, I missed my brothers.

"Okay, so like a bet?" Joe asked, but I shook my head.

"No, she's not a bet. It's more like… a competition," I said, still not sure if I was liking this idea. "Whoever can be themselves around her the most and spend as much time with her as possible wins. But there's no getting pissed at each other for doing well."

"That's the ticket," Ollie spoke up.

"Fine, it's on," Nick said, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Hey, if it was making my brothers happy, I could be happy with that. Yeah. It's just for Nick and Joe, I'm doing it for them, for their happiness. I'll tell myself that all I want, maybe it'll end up being true.

A loud ding sounded and I assumed it was the doorbell. Cool how you could hear it inside the basement, but I guessed that they needed it that way, considering that they spent most of the time down here.

Ollie got up and grinned wide. "Pizza time, fellas!"

We all perked up at that and stood to follow him out. Angie was running up the stairs, probably to answer the door and we moved up after. When everyone had entered the kitchen, it suddenly seemed drastically smaller than when we first saw it. There were about ten boxes of pizza on the counter and everyone was digging in like they had never ate before.

The short haired girl that had talked to us downstairs noticed us standing to the side and moved walked over. What was her name again?

"What did you think? You only saw a little taste, of course. We mostly focus on what we'll most likely be dancing next, like at the Choreography Wars, we'll do Clumsy and stuff, but yeah."

"Umm," Nick managed.

"Oh, yeah, you guys are great," I saved us. I was always doing that but I didn't mind so much. The truth was, I don't think that any of us were paying any attention to this girl when we were watching.

"Thanks, we work really hard. But you know, some of the stuff we do is really hard, like when Kevin flips me up and I have to stand upside down on his hands. The other Kevin, of course, I know your name is Kevin," she was saying, winking quite a bit at us. Or maybe there was something in her eye, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, that was really great," I said.

"Go get pizza, guys," Angie interrupted, saving us all.

"Oh yeah."

"Definitely."

We all ate and listened to the whole crew talking and laughing, reminiscing about this and that. Several people introduced themselves and seemed really nice. Don't ask me what all their names were, I couldn't tell you, but I did my best to stay clear of Linc, the winking guy.

One by one, they left or went upstairs and only then did I realize how late it was, almost midnight. Nick was still standing near me, being awkward but Joe… Joe was loving it all. He was flirting with the girls and flipping his hair, doing Joe things. Hey, maybe he would get side tracked and not bother with spending time with Angie, leaving it as a Nevin battle.

**Nick's POV**

I was down with Ollie's little suggestion. The way I figured it, it could make things really fun, like a little playful competition which was a lot better than however the hell I've been feeling lately. On the plus side, I love beating Joe and Kevin, at anything.

A bit before one, well all went upstairs to get some sleep but I was planning something else. Why not start already, right? Get a little heads up. So I laid in the Love Shack, waiting for Kevin's breath to regulate and for him to start snoring, which he would as soon as he was asleep. It didn't take long at all.

Coming from a tour to here and knowing that we were going back on tour after, catching up on sleep was important but I didn't really care.

So I was sure Kevin was sleeping before I crossed the pink bathroom into Angie's room. She was asleep on her stomach with blankets covering everything but her face.

"Angie," I whispered loudly, kneeling down to be closer to her face. I repeated myself and she only grunted, hearing me but not really waking up.

"Angie, I've had a nightmare, I'm scared," I said, laughing on the inside at my cuteness. "I can't sleep, Angie, I'm scared of the Love Shack. And Kevin, he's making weird noises."

I figured, why not toss that in there?

"Angie, I need to sleep here, with you or I won't be able to fall asleep."

She grunted again and that was good enough for me. I climbed in under her covers and snuggled close to her, quite pleased that she reacted nicely to it. Turning to face me, she placed her head next to mine on the pillow and hugged my chest.

Score one for Nick J.

When I woke up she was gone and I got nervous for a moment. I checked to see if Kevin was still asleep and once satisfied that he was, I descended the stairs to find Angie.

It wasn't hard, she was sitting at the kitchen counter with a laptop in front of her and headphones on. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders quickly which made her jump.

She pulled the earbuds out and smacked my arm but she had a smile on her face.

"You scared me, you bastard," she said.

Maybe she was secretly pleased that she spent the night with me and was going to let me assume that it was alright.

"And what's with you being in my bed, you little perv?"

Or maybe not. I grinned widely and pushed some stray curls out of my face.

"I had a nightmare," I told her sweetly.

"Bullshit, you had a nightmare," she said, sounding amused before turning back to the laptop and pulling the cord out so the speakers would play out loud.

"Anyway, I was just watching some JoBro you tube, trying to figure out if you lot can dance at all," Angie said.

"Yeah, and what did you find out?"

"You can't."

I pouted, feigning offense but she just laughed at me.

"I like this one of Joe," she said, playing Joe's superman dance from when the album was out one week. "Of course, it doesn't show any talent at all…"

I grinned and tried to think of where there would be any footage of me dancing. I really wasn't into the whole dancing thing. It just wasn't our thing, any of us really. Joe and Kevin had had a few dance offs but I never wanted to join.

I stood close behind her and watched, telling her what to look up. I showed her a few good interviews and my Nick J rap, making her laugh like crazy.

"You guys are so funny," she said, clicking on another link. We watched several and had a good time. We were funny, huh? It was more so that we all just had a really good time with each other, all the more reason to have put any hard feelings or brotherly competition behind us.

But I felt like I was making progress, maybe just a little bit. Maybe a lot. We watched the Baby Bottle Pop commercial before she closed the computer and stood up, touching my stomach with her hand because I was standing so close to her. I looked down into her face and smiled wide which she returned for playfully pushing me out of the way.

"So, I need to go downstairs and choreograph you guys," she said. I nodded and stood in place, not sure what I should do.

"But first, we need to wake this house up," Angie told me with a mischievous look on her face.

She walked to the intercom and I followed her.

"Usually I just play obnoxious loud music and scream at everyone but we should do something different."

"Definitely something different," I agreed.

"So it's settled, I'll make a lousy attempt at a beat and you can tell everyone how Nick J is off the chain, yeah?"

I laughed and nodded. Kevin and Joe would love that.

"Alright, let me practice," she said wish a grin. A moment of lousy beat boxing and me directing her and she had it down. So I pushed the button down and she coughed and started with me joining her, screaming how I was hot like a tamale and how off the chain I was. She mirrored my calls of my name and when we were done, screamed an obnoxious good morning to the house before I released the button.

"That was the best one we've had in a while," she said laughing.

"Yeah, just telling everyone how awesome I am, it's a good life," I said, brushing off my shoulders.

She pushed me playfully before going downstairs, leaving me to go take a shower and face Kevin. Fun fun. But it was, I did have fun, I had a damn good time. Bonus for the Jonas who wakes up early!

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you thought! Do you like the POV changes? Who should win the little 'competition'? Do you miss reading Angie's take on things? I've taken a liking to keeping it between the boys. I think giving away Angie's state of mind may give away too much of what will happen in the future. Tell me any ideas that you have, what you want to see, anything! Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate, and review! It only takes a minute and they make my day. Thanks so much!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own JoBros, not even a little bit.**

** A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially ** allieloveskevinjonas **who has been amazing at reviewing every chapter and giving me encouragement. Thank you! Also, please, what is 'Shot at Love'? Explain this to me, anyone. This chapter gets slightly intense towards the end, with some of the convo that goes on, but it is rated M for a reason although I wouldn't categorize this as M just yet. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"That was real funny Nick," I said through a yawn. It was strange waking up in a room by myself so I sauntered into the Luuurve Shack as soon as I was so rudely disturbed from sleep.

"It was a good one," he said with a cocky smile.

"So you hung out with Angie this morning?" Kevin asked, probably just pretending that it wasn't bothering him. I could see right through it, of course, with my laser eye vision and all.

I plopped onto Nick's bed and relaxed against the headboard.

"Yeah, I showed her some you tube videos," he replied blandly, like it wasn't at all a big deal. Hah.

I could hear people stomping about on the floor below, welcoming the day in loud, very rude ways.

"That's coooool," I told him. I still wasn't sure if I was up for the whole spend-as-much-time-with-Angie-as-possible thing. Sure, it would be fun and all, but there were a lot of hot mamas in this house, all just begging for Joe attention. Nick vs. Kevin would be interesting enough, especially considering that one's two years older than the 'prize' and the other's three years younger. Age may not matter to the heart, but ask the parents what they thought. Just imagine that _discussion._

Nick left to take a shower, leaving Kevin and me the perfect opportunity for an older brother discussion about younger brother.

"So Kevin, my fabby bro," I said lazily, staring at him while he decided which shirt to wear.

"Joe, you joe-ish Joe, you." Lame.

"What's happening?"

"Oh you know, stuff…"

Ah, I see what we're doing here.

"Awkward," I replied in a high pitched voice. "So, what are we doing today? What's going on with Nick?"

"Joe, those are two very different questions," Kevin informed me, like I didn't already know. Duh, that was the whole point, I'm funny.

"Yes, they are."

"The answer to both of them is I don't know."

"Hmm," I responded.

"Hmm, indeed. Which one?"

Kevin showed me a black t-shirt with something on it and a red t-shirt with something on it.

"It all depends on the shoes," I told him.

"These ones," he indicated with his foot. Ah, the black dressy ones.

"Well, Kevin, you know, black goes with everything, so it doesn't matter," I said. Kevin was the clothes man, why was he asking me? I put on anything when I dress myself.

"Your right, I'll go with black."

"Yeah, if you want to seem morbid and like no fun," I said seriously. His face fell as he considered what I said.

"You really think it would come off like that? I figured it would be a bit… I don't know, Cash-ish," Kevin said, seriously starting to worry.

I smiled slightly and shrugged, loving that I could get him so riled up and nervous.

"Sure, if you want to risk it, go right ahead," I said.

"You're a dick, Joe," Kevin said, tossing the black shirt into his bag.

"But I'm funny," I replied while standing up and stretching my arms above my head.

I left Kevin to go take a shower and once I was done perfecting my hair I went back to find the room empty. Dicks.

Oh well, might as well go find some hot chicks to swoon.

I walked down both sets of stairs and turned left into the living room. There were about ten people in there, all staring at the TV in silence. Okay… awkward.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, moving in more to see what they were watching.

No one answered me so I perched on the arm of the closest couch, right next to Lesley, the hot dumb southern one.

"_The current severe weather watch has been changed to a warning, as we've been informed just moments ago. Hurricane Arthur, as it's been named, is incredibly before season and has meteorologists across the west coast baffled at it's sudden appearance. We've been told that there is going to be an investigation on whether global warming has anything to do with this premature storm that is sure to rock the California coast. Once again, there is a severe weather warning for the counties of San Diego, Orange, Riverside, Los Angeles, Ventura, Santa Barbara, Kern and San Luis Obispo starting Friday at 7 am and lasting until early Saturday morning. We strongly urge all citizens in these areas to take hurricane precautions including stocking up on food, housing all animals and cars and boarding up windows to prevent shatter. We will keep you updated as the information comes in."_

I listened, stunned. When was the last time a hurricane hit California? I didn't think that happened. The TV was now showing satellite pictures of the storm, that was currently making its way up the Mexican coast. It looked like a harmless little cloud that just happened to be spinning in violent circles. Yeah, if only.

"Shit," one of the guys said.

"Has anyone told Angie about this? I haven't seen her all morning," Nicola commented. I remembered her name, we'd gotten to know each other quite well. If this was an interview or something, I'd wink at the camera.

The dancer Kevin walked in behind me with a huge bowl of cereal. Someone had the right idea. Ollie yelled Angie's name through the intercom, being too lazy to walk around and search.

"Balloo," she replied back.

"I'll go," I suggested. Right after I get myself some Corn Pops, of course.

Ollie winked at me. "Right on, brother."

So I got myself some delicious-ness and ran down the stairs. Should I be worried about this? Everyone else seemed pretty serious about it.

I followed laughs into what they called Balloo studio to see Angie attempting to teach Nick a ballet move.

"Hey," she said when I walked in.

I sucked up some chin milk before replying.

"Thanks for waiting for me, guys, real courteous and all, you know, not like I'm in the band or anything," I said before hurling in another spoonful.

"We just got down here," Kevin answered, laughing at Nick's horrible attempt.

"Yeah well, there's a hurricane a-coming," I told them, throwing on my good old southern impersonation. "A-hear it's a-gonna be a bad'n."

"Bullshit, it's February," Angie replied.

"No really, warning's out for tomorrow morning until Saturday," I told her, trying to be serious about it. "Should I like… be concerned? Like, a hurricane's pretty serious, right?"

Angie frowned and left the room to go upstairs. Following, I saw that the same thing was being said as what I just heard but everyone was listening intently anyway.

"No fucking way," Angie exclaimed. "Hurricanes do not come in February, and even when they're in season they never come up this high."

"I doubt that they're joking with you, sweet cheeks," one of the Jacob's said. Jake, Jacob, whatever.

"So what do we do?" Kevin asked.

"Anyone ever been through a hurricane before?" Angie asked while shrugging.

"Beautiful," she said under her breath while turning back to the kitchen. "Fifteen people and none of them have ever lived in Florida. I know how to pick 'em, yeah?"

She was talking to me and I just gave her a bright smile, hoping to be the cause of some cheer. Nick and Kevin stayed in the living room to sit with the zombies and listen to things being repeated over and over but I went with Angie to stand behind her while she looked up hurricane information on the computer.

"So, board up the windows and be somewhere safe," she commented.

"Good plan," I said, waggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, har har, and I decided to play Superman for her, puffing out my chest and declaring that I would keep her safe through the storm.

"Joe, you're something else," Angie told me.

"I know, but it's a great something else, isn't it?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yes Joe, you are a fantastic something else."

"Your fucking right."

My cereal had disappeared from the bowl so I decided to fill it up again. When life give you lemons, or cereal, add milk and make lemonade, or milky cereal.

I ate my cereal and examined this Angela from London by way of Boston. Her hair was down today and it curled up at the ends, adding accent to her shoulders, which were bare thanks to the wonder invention of spaghetti straps. She was concentrating and her lips were slightly parted, only a bit, but just enough to see a bit of teeth. She probably had braces at one time but had made the mistake of not wearing her retainer longer than a year. It was alright though, her teeth fit her well. There was the smallest gap between the front two top ones and her right 'fang' tooth, (what do you call that?) was every-so crooked.

And I'm fucking eating cereal and thinking about Angie's teeth. Why? Because I'm a teenage boy who has never been laid and things like teeth can turn me on. God damn it.

And…. She looked up. Perfect.

"What?" she asked, obviously noticing that I was staring at her.

"You're pretty," I blurted out. Why? Why did I say that? Wasn't I going to focus on the 35 other gorgeous women who were all currently living in the same house?

"Not as pretty as you," she shot back with a cheesy wink.

"True," I teased.

"So honest," she said, looking me right in the eyes and shaking her head. "I bet it gets you in trouble sometimes."

"I'd be in trouble right now if my brothers heard me say that," I said before thinking. Wow Joe, way to give away all the current Jonas secrets. Snicker.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, sounding suspicious. Like, maybe she wanted to know more.

"Well, you heard this from a little bird whose name is not Joseph Jonas, right? But they both totally have a thing for you," I informed her. Was I causing trouble?

"Oh yeah?" she asked. I couldn't tell what she thought about it.

"You bet."

"But Joe, we all just met, that's silly," she said.

"It only takes one look," I told her, using my sweet romantic tone.

"So Joe gets to be the one to tell me? What are they scared?"

Ooh, this was getting in depth. One of them would walk in at any moment, I knew it.

"No, it was Ollie. He said that you would maintain being all professional or whatever, so they would have to… you know, slip in the back door." What was I saying? What?

"The back door?" she repeated with an amused smile.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I replied.

"Hmm…"

What did 'hmm' mean? I was confused. But I was almost sure that I had just helped them out, both of them. Either that or screwed them both. It was a fifty/fifty chance, right? Hey, maybe I had just helped myself. Yes, let's decide, you and me, Joe, we just helped ourselves. Score for Joe Jonas! Woot.

**Angie's POV**

I didn't know what Joe was talking about but I was trying to convince myself to let it go. We didn't have time for this, not when they needed to be choreographed and there was _supposedly_ a hurricane on the way. But they had a thing for me? That could mean anything.

Secretly though, I was a bit excited. I really was having a great time with these guys, all of them, together and in turn. I didn't know if it was anything more but I didn't even want to think about it. Thinking about it would lead to more thinking which would probably lead to picking a favorite and that was something that I didn't want to do.

So I winked at Joe and walked back into the living room to try to figure everything out.

"Okay, so, we need to board up the windows?" I confirmed. No one responded, they all seemed to be in a trance so I went and turned off the TV, demanding everyone's attention.

"Are we good? Can I talk now?" I asked, waiting for some sort of response.

"Go ahead sugar," Jake allowed.

"If this is really going to happen, we need to board up all of the windows, even the top floor. So volunteers?"

When no one offered, I added a please and promised to do the laundry of whoever volunteered for two weeks.

"Alright, fine," Fabrizio offered.

"I'll do it for free laundry," Jacob piped up.

"Me too," Ollie finally added.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at them. "And, we need to figure out which five cars to get garage spaces."

I knew that everyone would want a spot but it just wasn't possible.

"Maybe if anyone knows anyone with an extra spot, you could park there and I can drive you back, yeah?"

We discussed it for a few minutes and decided on Kevin's Navigator, Kevin Jonas' Jeep, Bethany's cute little sports car, Astrid's and Ollie's as well. Ireland and Asia both know somewhere to park so it only left a few of us. My car, Joe's, Jake and Jacob and Lesley, but there wasn't anything we could do about it.

"I just went shopping so we don't have to worry about that, but the internet said to protect against flooding so we should probably think of a way to better secure the basement. All the deck furniture should be moved downstairs," I directed.

I gave everyone jobs and sent them off leaving only the Jonas' and myself.

"So this is exciting," Joe said with a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah, thrilling," I responded. "But the show must go on, yeah? How about I show you what I've come up with so far."

"Oh, you know it," Kevin replied, jumping up. He seemed more… alive than he's been since we had gone shopping together. Maybe there was something I was missing but I forgot about it and let them down to my studio, Pickles Studio.

"But we need to make a deal," Nick started, bouncing back and forth on the balls of this feet.

"What's that?" I asked, laughing as I watched him. They all really were just so cute.

"I want to know all the stories behind the rules and I want to know at least three random things about you."

"Hmm," I said, confused as to where this came from. "And what do I get in return?"

He paused, thinking when Kevin answered for him.

"We'll each answer like… five questions each, whatever you ask."

"Interesting," I replied. I felt that they were getting at something but I wasn't sure that I wanted to know more about them. No, that's not right, I definitely did want to know about them but I wasn't sure if I should.

"But," I continued, "Since you got to came up with a deal, I need to propose one as well."

"Ooh, the tables are turning," Joe said in a goofy voice while tracing some of the paint designs that I had on the walls.

"Right, I need you guys to consider changing this little dance thing we're doing to Goodnight and Goodbye," I told them. I had realized this morning that Just Friends was not a good song to dance to. It just wasn't and I wasn't sure what Gary was thinking even sending them here. Dancing wasn't their thing, I'd heard it from them and you tube interviews that they had done so I figured that they had made some sort of deal, but seriously.

"I'm not sure we can do that," Kevin said.

"I thought you guys had control over your music and what goes on," I challenged him.

"We do," he replied, starting to look unsure. "But they're really pushing for Just Friends."

"Well, push harder," I told him as I pressed play on the stereo. I turned the volume up and walked back close to them so they could hear me.

"It's not the whole song, obviously, you guys aren't a dance troupe, but I want you to watch and seriously think about any parts that you really won't be able to pull off," I told them.

I moved back over in front of the mirror and indicated them to stand sort of in front of me to watch. I'd danced in front of thousands of people before, but for some reason, I became slightly nervous. They were all watching me intently and what if they hated it? What if I hadn't gotten it right?

I started as soon as the second chorus began and danced through it until almost the end. It was still a bit rough, but it was definitely a feel of what I was thinking.

They all stared at me. Just stared.

"Should I take silence as a good or bad thing?" I asked.

"Good thing," Nick told me.

"Yeah, that was just… a little piece of amazing," Kevin added.

"I'll never be able to do that," Joe piped up.

"Ah, but you would if it was Goodnight and Goodbye," I said.

"I'll see what I can do," Kevin promised.

"Don't worry about a thing," Nick said while putting his arm around my shoulders as if I needed the comfort. "Kevin can talk about anything and make people believe it. It's ridiculous really."

"Oh, but then he could make me convinced that the song should be Just Friends?" I questioned.

"No no," Kevin assured, moving to my other side and putting his arm, in turn, around my shoulder.

So I stood there with two guys on either side of me and a third standing in front of me with a grin that was so goofy, it was adorable.

So much for being professional.

"Anyway, you have questions to answer," Nick told me as him and Kevin nearly dragged me out of the studio and into the Chillaxinator.

"As do you, don't forget," I reminded.

"We'll take turns, okay?" Kevin assured me as we moved sideways through the door so that neither of them had to take their arm off of me.

"Guys, this is strange," I laughed "It's just that I'm used to walking normal."

"Hey, spice up your life," Nick demanded to which Joe added by singing the next line of the Spice Girls song.

He proceeded to shake it to the left and slam it to the right, much to our amusement.

I loved these boys. That was all there was to it. I had this much fun with some of the people in the house that I've known for months but I've only known them for a day. How can I be so comfortable around people that I've only known for a day?

Nevertheless, I was maneuvered onto the couch, still squeezed in between Kevin and Nick.

"Story time?" Joe asked before sitting on the floor Indian style in front of me.

"Alright, but you need to tell me which one you want to know about," I told them.

"Okay, okay, how about…. No kicking Ralph?" Kevin suggested.

"That one's simple, Jake got pissed off at something or another and Ralph happened to be rubbing against his legs at the time… so he got a kick," I told them. "Jake was also kicked out for a week after Isis threw the fit of all fits, giving him a black eye and all."

"She's firey, that one, eh?" Kevin asked.

I nodded, "She's not even the worse one, but I'll just let you figure that out for yourselves, yeah?"

"Alright, my turn," Nick requested. "Why can't we pee out of the windows?"

"Because it's disgusting," I said laughing. "I figured that it would be a given, right, you don't pee out the windows? But yeah, Ollie and Jake got drunk and pissed out the Firehouse window onto the deck before they realized that they could go out onto the deck and piss off of that. Yeah, Astrid and Bethany were on the main deck and they had a nice little shower."

"Oh, that's so gross," they all said, in some variation.

"Yeah, so it was necessary to make that a rule. Because you know, there really isn't that much that you can't do, because this isn't a boarding school or anything ridiculous like that. But there are assholes and I tell them not to do something, they say, the rules don't say that I can't," I was telling them.

"But you can change the rules," Joe said with one of his cute little faces. How do you even describe the things that Joe does? It's impossible.

"Yes I can," I agreed, giving him a funny face of my own.

We all looked to Joe, figuring it was his turn and he scrunched up his face in concentration before pulling the copy I had given him out of his pocket and looking at it.

"Right, why can't I be drunk on the front lawn?" he asked as if offended that I had taken that privilege away from him.

"Because it's against the law," I said in a snotty tone, like it was the most obvious thing. "No, but really, this is another Ollie and Jake story involving bitchy neighbors and the cops showing up, threatening to charge them with public intoxication."

"It was a really good idea to put them in the same room as each other," Kevin commented.

"Yeah, I know," I said shaking my head. "The truth is, they hated each other at first, like they would always try to out dance each other, they got into fights over which one could hook up with Lesley more times, ridiculous stuff. So I shoved them together, hoping to make peace and it only turned out worse for me."

"This place is full of drama, huh?" Nick asked. He was finding his balls or something because he started to move his fingers lightly along my shoulder, apparently not phased at all that his older brother was watching him do it.

"This place is full of your tickling me!" I yelled playfully while poking him in his side, finding one of his ticklish spots. Before I knew it, I was on Kevin's lap, trying to get away from Nick's invading tickling fingers.

"No, don't you dare!" I cried as Kevin started in on it. I squirmed and couldn't stop laughing, while kicking and doing everything I could to escape it.

I fell off the couch and stood up quickly, hands on my hips.

"That is not very professional you two," I said harshly, pretending to be pissed off. "And as punishment, I shall now sit with Joe."

Their faces visibly fell and I sat on the floor next to the middle brother who pulled me close to him with a smug look.

"Oh, they just can't stay away, none of them," he said.

I poked him in the side for a change and smiled at how he flinched.

"I think it's my turn now," I said. "You've asked me like… three questions and I haven't gotten one turn yet."

"Fine, fine," Kevin relented, pretending to pout at me.

"Okay, so…" I drew a blank. I had no idea what I wanted to know.

I bit my bottom lip and narrowed my eyes in concentration, trying to come up with a worthy question.

"Alright, so is this whole purity thing a scam? Like, are you doing it because you work for Disney and want to look good or is it the real thing?"

All I knew was that Astrid was talking up a storm last night and she doesn't think that it's for real. Apparently, a lot of her older friends who know about them agree with her.

"No, it's for real," Nick confessed. "We feel really strongly about it and it's not a scam."

Joe agreed with him and while I noticed that Kevin stayed silent about it, I didn't say anything about it. There was probably just nothing else to add, right?

"Okay, I want to know, about you, Angela…" Kevin began, seeming eager to change the subject. Or was I just imagining it?

"Hold on one minute buddy," Nick interrupted him. "It was my deal to ask her questions about herself."

"Yeah, but you'll probably ask stupid questions," Kevin retorted. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"You can all ask me some, how about that?" I tried to settle it.

"So, as I was saying…" the oldest Jonas began again. "Angela, what is going on with Dom?"

What?

"I kicked him out for the week and he was pissed so he didn't come back for the sesh…."

"No no, that's not what I mean," he interrupted me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes.

"Who said it?" I asked seriously, looking forward to kicking someone's butt. "Who spilled? You have to tell me or I won't tell you anything else."

Kevin looked at Nick who just shrugged and waved an arm at him as if, you deal with it.

"It was Oliver, wasn't it?" I asked, eyeing Kevin, almost daring him to tell me otherwise.

"If you mean Ollie… and I think you do…."

"Yeah, he has a big mouth," I said, thinking up ways to get my revenge on him later.

"So, what is going on?" Joe asked, pulling me tighter to him and shaking me slightly.

I laughed and hit him on the arm.

"Dom and I… are just friends," I told them truthfully. "Unfortunately, he seems to think that we should be more but I disagree. And I'm assuming that Ollie told you everything…"

I paused but continued at a nod from Nick.

"Yeah, we've hooked up a couple times but it never meant anything and he knows that. He's just a pain in the ass."

They were all wearing funny faces, Kevin stroking his chin with his fingers, Nick pulling at his hair like he was uncomfortable and Joe just being… Joe.

"What? You asked, you wanted to know, I told you," I said, wondering if I should have just lied and kept everything simple.

"That was excellent of you, very good explanation," Joe informed me.

"You guys have really never done anything, have you?" I asked, the reality of it all actually hitting me.

Nick shook his head and Joe shrugged against my shoulder.

"And talking about it makes you uncomfortable, then don't ask questions like that, right?" I asked, directing mostly at Nick.

"Kevin asked that," he commented.

"Yeah, but you wanted to know just as badly, don't even pretend," I said, teasing him.

He tried to keep his face straight but the slight blush on his cheeks gave it away.

"But what if like… you never find someone that you want to marry?" I asked. "What if you're thirty and you're still not married?"

Kevin laughed and rubbed his hand across his face while Nick just sat and seemed to be thinking about everything. Joe was shaking his head next to mine.

"That'll never happen," he informed me. "I figure to be getting married like… next week, so I'll be all set."

"Yeah, who are you going to marry?" I asked, amazed at his comedic timing. It was like he knew just what to say to cut some of the attention.

"Lesley," he told me with a big grin.

"Lesley's secretly dating Ollie," I revealed quickly, crushing whatever plans he was cooking up.

"Psch, then I'll marry someone else," he said, like it was no big deal. "Seriously though, that's a bummer."

"Why is it a secret?" Nick asked.

I shrugged. "Because they're both a bit retarded and they think that it will cause household problems if everyone knows."

I looked back over at Kevin who hadn't said anything in a while.

"Kevin Jonas, you have a secret," I announced, knowing that it was true but unsure if I wanted to know.

"I do not," he replied.

"Yes, you do."

He stared at me and I stared back at him, squinting my eyes a bit.

"Joe, can I borrow your laser vision to figure out what Kevin's secret it?" I said, not breaking eye contact with him.

"How did you know I have laser vision?" Joe asked accusingly, like I had just revealed _his_ huge secret.

"You told me," I said.

"Oh. Well then sure."

"I'll figure you out, eventually," I said with a smirk, pointing a finger at the oldest brother.

"And you," I continued, moving to point at Nick. "You know what it is, don't you?"

He shrugged but only confirmed my suspicions.

"You guys are going to make this an interesting week, you know that?" I asked while standing up.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Joe inquired.

"I need to check the progress on everything, hurricane preparation and all, you know," I informed them. "And, I need to figure out a way to make the old one crack."

I smiled brightly at Kevin and walked out of the room.

Whatever I was doing, I didn't even know anymore, it was fun. I was on a mission, probably not from God, but from somewhere and it was telling me, _Angela, you figure out those Jonas brothers_.

And I intended to.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review! Yes, you, the one that's making my hit count go up! Just a word or a sentence or a paragraph or a novel, any of those would make my day. I really love knowing what people think of my stories. So thanks and I love you all!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own the Jonas Brothers on days that don't end in 'Y'.**

** A/N: This chapter is entirely Nick's POV. I had intended to switch it half way through but I was having fun with him and then I found a good spot to end it. Some things happen in this chapter that the JoBros would probably not do, but remember that it's fiction and I can make them do anything I want. Muahaha.**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Angie walked out of the room and we all stared at each other until we heard the door close at the top of the stairs.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"That was us talking to Angie and answering questions and making Nick uncomfortable," Joe replied while getting off the floor to sit on the couch opposite us.

"I wasn't uncomfortable," I stated which was slightly untrue.

"No, I mean, how does she know?" Kevin reiterated.

"She doesn't know," I reminded him, "She doesn't even really know if there is anything to know, she only thinks that there is."

It wasn't a big deal, even if she did find out. Who would she tell? Angie would be one of the last people I could see going to the tabloids about us.

"But she seemed pretty determined to find out," Joe commented, staring at Kevin.

"Guys, don't even worry about it," Kevin started, forcing himself to not appear bothered by anything. "If worse comes to worse, I'll just drastically distract her and make her forget about knowing."

Yeah, right.

"Don't worry Kev, I already have her distracted, about everything," I bragged, knowing that it wasn't really true.

"Sure you do," Kevin doubted me. "Because an hour with her this morning definitely did it."

"Probably not, but all night in her bed would," I shoved in his face.

I figured, what's the harm in telling them? Nothing happened, and we did agree to civil with each other about everything. It was all in good fun, right? Not.

Kevin's jaw dropped while Joe just kept on with a goofy smirk.

"What do you mean, in her bed? What did you do, Nick?" he demanded.

"I told her I had a nightmare so I slept in her bed," I grinned, proud of myself.

"And she just let you?"

"Yeah, well, she was sort of asleep but she didn't yell at me when she woke up," I continued. "Nothing happened, nothing like… that… so don't freak out just because _I'm_ getting a head start."

Joe was looking back and forth at us throughout the conversation but it was over as soon as Kevin leaned back and shook his head, almost amused.

"Alright, whatever," he finished.

That's right. Hide your jealousy. Hah.

"So what are you going to do about Angie's _mission_?" Joe asked Kevin.

"You should probably just tell her," I added. "It's not like you've done anything that she hasn't done. Remember, her and Dom _hooked up_?"

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Joe intruded. "So they like… fucked or whatever?"

I laughed as Kevin turned to Joe with an astonished face, probably at his wording.

"Get with the times, bro," Joe smiled at him.

"I don't know," Kevin answered finally. "I'm assuming that that's what it means, but I won't ask her."

"You asked her about it in the first place," I reminded him. "You just expected her to tell you all the juicy details."

I was right, of course but he wouldn't admit it.

"Nick, why are we doing this?" he asked, coming out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Why are we doing this? Having this… competition, whatever you want to call it, why are we making a big deal over a girl that we met yesterday and have to say goodbye to in less than a week?"

So, what, we were getting all ethical now? Truth was, I didn't fucking know.

"Truthfully, Kevin," I began, not even knowing what I was going to say next. "Because I've never felt the way that I felt when I looked at her for the first time. And I'm guessing that for you, it was something similar. And if it wasn't, I really hope that you'll let it lie and give up because I'm not joking."

Where the hell had that come from? Never-the-less, I looked right at him and he returned my stare.

"Wow, Nick," Joe offered, "that was deep."

There was silence for a few more moments and I went from being embarrassed for saying what I had to hopeful that Kevin would back down to fearing that he was going to punch me in the face. There were so many emotions running across his visage that I lost track of what he may or may not have been thinking.

"I respect that Nick," Kevin said finally. "But I know that I felt some sort of connection with Angie and I can't let it lie until I know for sure whether or not she felt it too."

God damn it.

We really were getting in way over our heads, both of us. What I wanted to know though… why were both Kevin and I admitting to such things and getting in the direct path of pain, because we both knew that we had to leave in just a few days?

Sure, there was this fantasy that was playing in my mind, Angie would realize that I was amazing and worth loving so she would leave her life to come on tour with me and be with me forever. That would be fantastic. But there were two things that were itching at my whole body. One was that she would realize that she liked Kevin more. The other was that there was no way in bloody hell that she would leave everything that she'd worked so hard for.

Not to mention her ridiculous claim at professionalism when it was obvious that she wanted to throw it all away and jump my bones. Wasn't it?

"Then I guess, brother, we'll wait and see what happens," I said.

Kevin nodded. "It seems so."

"But there won't be any hard feelings over anything, right?" he double checked.

"I'll try," I promised. I couldn't lie and say that I wouldn't be bitter if Angie did somehow, miraculously get with Kevin.

"Me too," he said.

"Good, now that that's over," Joe said, pretending like he was just waking up.

Sometimes, I was really grateful that Joe was my brother. Like seriously, he knew the exact right moments to add in some comedy. Of course, he did it at the wrong moments too, but I always knew that Joe would be there to say something funny. It was great, you know?

I smiled at him before throwing a couch pillow towards him.

"Hey, buddy," he responded, "this aggression is not appreciated."

"Should we go help them?" Kevin suggested.

I nodded and stood to walk upstairs with my brothers behind me.

Angie was at the counter again, researching on the laptop and Lesley was next to her chatting away on the phone. There was the distant sound of a screw gun but you could only hear it when Lesley took a breath.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked Angie once I was standing next to her.

"No, don't worry about it," she responded. "There's not that much to do. The guys went to get planks and some others are going to bring in all the deck chairs."

"So what should we do?" Joe asked while rocking back and forth in place.

"Hang out," she told him with a grin.

"By ourselves?" I asked. That was just a ridiculous idea. Angie was going to have to hang out with us, that's all there was to it.

"No, I'll hang with you," she said. Yessss!

"So, what should we do first?" I asked, really excited. "We can braid hair or paint fingernails or get in the Jacuzzi naked."

See what this girl does to me?

"I can braid your hair?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "Would you let me do that? You should let me cornrow it, that would be awesome."

"Umm…. I was sort of joking," I replied. Although the thought of fingers in my running through my hair did sound pretty nice.

"You can braid my hair," Joe offered and Angie gave him a high five.

"You are, by far, the best Jonas for letting be do that," she said, giving both Kevin and me looks.

"Now just wait one second," I said. "I was joking but that doesn't mean that I won't let you."

"Angie, you can definitely braid my hair if it makes you happy," Kevin told her with a wink.

Bastard.

"You guys are so funny," she said with a laugh. "If I asked you to jump in the pool with all your clothes on right now, would you?"

"You want me to right now?" I asked, turning towards the door to the deck.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back, laughing the whole time. See? I made her laugh and she wanted me to stay. Nick J was doing just fine.

"What about that Jacuzzi idea though, that sounded pretty appealing," Kevin added.

I tried not to glare at him as Angie turned to face him and studied him for a moment.

"You know," she started, "that does sound really nice right now. But the only one big enough is in the Orange bathroom so I'd have to ask Astrid and Bethany and this one over here."

She pointed to Lesley who was still sitting there gabbing away animatedly.

Joe winked at Angie and moved over to lean towards Lesley and give her some puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Les," he said in a innocent voice. "Do you think it would be alright if I took a Jacuzzi with your lovely homeowner?"

She just nodded and winked at him before going back to her conversation which I think had turned to whether Prada or Coach was better.

"Lesley says it's okay which means that the others will say okay too, so let's go!" Joe demanded while pulling Angie by the arm towards the stairs.

"Okay, but we can't be naked, that's against Jonas rules," she teased.

"What?" Kevin exclaimed, "That was the best part!"

"You guys are so bad," she laughed. Joe was pulling her up the stairs and not wanting to miss a thing, Kevin and I were both following closely.

"I'm wearing a bathing suit," Angie continued. "You guys can go naked if you want."

"I never said anything about us being naked," I joked with her. Listen to me, Nick Jonas, bad boy extraordinaire.

"Let's make a deal," Kevin tried. "I'll tell you my secret if we go naked."

He wasn't being serious, I knew that much but it was a clever move.

"So you do have a secret!" Angie exclaimed as she forced Joe to stop so she could turn around and stare at him. But Joe, being Joe, didn't realize that she'd stopped and was pulled backwards by his grip on her arm and fell into the wall.

"What the fuck was that?" he said while standing quickly and brushing off his shoulders.

I burst off laughing and took the opportunity to steal Angie by putting my arm around her shoulders and leading her down the hall.

"Nick, we need to go upstairs to get clothes," she reminded me while still laughing at Joe.

"No we don't, we're going naked," I told her, giving it one last shot.

"I am not going naked," she said while poking me in the side, trying to get away. Got damn me being ticklish.

She did, she got away but Kevin grabbed her as she tried to run past him. He took hold of her waist and threw her over this shoulder which gave me a great view of her ass, I must say. Angie couldn't even pretend to be mad, she was laughing so loud and only partially trying to hit his back to let her down.

I should have thought of doing that.

He ran with her to the Orange bathroom and Joe shut the door after we were all in.

"Kevin, let me down," she begged.

"We're going naked," he replied with a chuckle.

"We are not!" she screamed. "You boys would never get naked all together, don't even say that you would. Let me down."

She had a great point, but she didn't know for sure.

"I can't let you down Angie, this is a matter of life or death," he said. "Either we go naked or we all die."

She stopped squirming and went a bit limp.

"You know, you'll get tired pretty soon," Angie told him. "Either that or I could just bite your ass really hard, I'm in the perfect position to do so."

With that, Kevin swung her forward and set her on her feet.

"My ass is much too precious to be bitten."

Once she had her balance back, she ran into the next room and slammed the door with a loud 'hah!'

Clever thing.

"I'm borrowing one of Lesley's suits," she called. "So if you all want to be naked together, that's fine but I won't be."

Shit. She had us, she'd won.

"God damn it," I said. "Kevin, you're a dick, why'd you let her down?"

"I was scared she was going to bite my ass, she seems like the type that would," he said honestly.

"You should have taken the sacrifice," I told him with a smirk.

"Yeah, like you would have," he said.

At this point, Angie came back in wearing a bikini. Good god. I'm pretty sure that all three of us were staring at her with out jaws dropped.

"What?" she asked with a small smile. "You've never been to the beach and seen a girl in a bikini?"

She turned the water on and waited until it was full, all the while none of us saying a word.

"Well, are you coming in?" she asked as she stepped into the water.

I immediately ripped my shirt and socks off and tried to look out my peripherals to see if Joe really was going to go naked. He kept his boxers on and so did Kevin, thankfully so I followed suit and we all stepped in. It wasn't that big and our knees bumped into each other but I made sure to position myself so I was sitting next to Angie and Kevin did the same for the other side.

It was like Joe knew, he shouldn't get involved. Two of us was more than enough and there were plenty of other girls to flirt with in this house. If only Kevin would realize that too.

"Okay, ready?" Angie asked while leaning over the side to turn the jets on.

I was very aware that our thighs were touching but I tried to relax as water shot into my back and calves.

"This is a little piece of amazing," I commented.

"True story," Angie agreed while playfully bumping Joe's knees out of the way so she could scoot further down.

"Angela, I'd like to let you know that your knees are dangerously close to my… package," Joe commented, making us all laugh.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it," Angie shot back at him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the edge before raising it up again, apparently dissatisfied with the positioning of it.

"Here," I volunteered, putting my arms around her shoulders so she could lean on it. Such a sacrifice for me to make, but I'm just such a sweet guy.

"You're a doll," she said, approving of her new pillow.

"So," Kevin began while taking hold of her hand and lacing her fingers with his. "I don't believe that you finished through on the deal we had."

Good show, man, excellent idea.

"That's very true," I added. "I didn't get to ask you the amount of questions that we agreed upon."

"Oh man, here we go," she said, pretending to sound aggravated but she opened her eyes to wink at me.

Score Nick Jonas! Score!

"Don't pull that, you love to be interrogated," Kevin informed her.

"Do you realize that I am in a Jacuzzi with the Jonas Brothers, all of whom are wearing only boxers?" she asked.

"I was pretty sure that that was the situation," Joe said.

"Yeah well, that's crazy," she said.

"Hey, there are a million girls that would eat babies to be in your position right now," Kevin said.

She gave him a funny look before smiling and returning to resting her head on my arm with her eyes close.

"But I'm supposed to be professional about all this and--"

"Oh, drop that whole act, we see right through it," I teased her. "You're pleased as punch and you want to tell us everything."

"I'm pleased as punch?" she asked me with a smirk on her face. "I didn't know that punch could be pleased."

"You know what," I said, poking her side under the water, trying to tickle her.

She sat up and slapped me playfully.

"Hey, I'll go sit with Joe," she threatened, but I knew that she was just joking.

"No no, that won't be necessary," Kevin said quickly, pulling her against his chest. "I'll protect you."

He'll protect his own ass, more like.

"Fine, fine, I'll give in," she relented.

"Yay!" I said, not caring if I sounded silly. Hey, a guy could say yay, right? Ollie said to be myself. I say yay sometimes.

"Me first," I added.

"Alright, Nicholas, what do you want to know," she asked, leaning back to sit upright again.

"Everything," I responded.

"That's not a question," she said, giving one of her faces that she does. How do I describe it? It was almost sultry but… not at the same time. I just liked it, that's what I knew.

"Everything?" I asked again, making the word sound like a question.

She giggled and tapped my cheek playfully.

"Kevin could always go first," she teased.

Was it just me, or was it almost impossible to keep my eyes on her face? I mean, I'm a nice guy and I try to be respectful but I couldn't help it. They were just right there, staring me in her face, her… what's the correct term? Nungas? That's a good one. Her nungas, just hanging out, almost literally.

Ah, lovely. I smirked at her and asked one question that I've been dying to ask.

"Who's your favorite Jonas Brother?"

"Joe," she said instantly.

Aw, what the fuck?

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? If you did, write me a review, I love reading them and knowing that you thought! Even if you didn't like it or think some things are strange, I want to know. Tell me, tell me everything! Haha. Thanks for reading and make sure to look out for the next chapter, which will be up very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

-**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, not even a little bit. I do own this plot like though. :D**

**A/N: I want to remind everyone that this is fan fiction! I can make anything happen, even if the JoBros would never do such things in real life. Also, Joe makes a shitty attempt at French in this chapter. Remember that it's Joe and it's very wrong but he won't admit that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I never expected Angie to answer Nick's question, which Jonas Brother she liked the best, but more than that, I never expected her to say Joe!

Of course, he sat up quickly, splashing himself and the rest of us and let out a loud, 'Yeah!'

I stared at her and Nick was doing the same on her opposite side.

"I'm kidding guys," she laughed which immediately calmed my heart.

"I love you Joe, but I can't choose a favorite," she told us. "It's simply impossible."

Joe pouted but I was grinning. She had really scared me for a moment.

"That's no fair, you can't take it back," Joe whined.

"No no, it's fine," I said, squeezing Angie's hand. "Don't even worry about secretly liking me best and not wanting anyone to know about it."

Yeah, I was pretty smooth. But I knew from experience, all girls loved it when you flirted with them. It was just a fact and I happened to have more flirting experience than Nick who had a particularly sour expression grazing his face.

"Oh, don't even go there," Angie laughed, pointing a finger at me.

"Alright, but seriously," Nick continued. "I want to start off by knowing your favorite food, color and if I can borrow the pants you were wearing this morning, they looked really comfy."

Regular old… funny guy, he was. I'm not going to lie, I loved my little brother. He really could be clever and make you smile. Of course, I really wished that he wouldn't at this time…

"Peaches, purple and only if I can take a picture and send it to Angie replied, flashing a wide smile.

"It may be worth it," Nick responded.

"Alright, my turn now," I tried before Joe cut me off.

"Hey, what about me? We're going counter-clockwise," Joe butted in.

"Oh, counter-clockwise?" Angie questioned. "That means it's my turn!"

"No no, that wasn't what I meant, I just meant that it was my turn!"

"Okay, you can go," she allowed him.

"Well I actually can't think of anything just yet, so I'll bypass my turn," Joe responded with a big grin.

I wasn't even going to question why he made a big deal about it. It was just Joe.

"Fine, then I'll take your turn," Angie offered. "I want to know who your favorite person in the world is."

Ooh, curveball.

"You," Nick spat quickly before I could pull the same card. Fast bastard.

"No, it can't be me," Angie informed him. "I'm answering seriously, you have to too."

"Right, because Joe is _seriously_ your favorite," I reminded her with a playful scoff.

"I mean from now on, duh," she said.

"Okay, my favorite person…" Joe started, taking his time with every word so he could think of a funny response. I knew that's what he was doing, I knew it.

"…is our youngest brother, Frankie," he finished. "He's amazing."

I must say, I was taken aback. That was a terribly honest and excellent answer. Angie nodded and turned to Nick for his response.

"My favorite person is… it's a tie," he said. "It's a tie between Kevin and Joe, honestly."

I was touched, truly. I knew that there were reasons why I loved him.

"Really? That's so nice," Angie said, patting his cheek tenderly.

"Thanks Nick," I said sincerely. "You're my favorite person too."

"Wow, you guys, you're all so corny," Angie laughed at us, snapping us out of the moment.

"We really mean it when we say that we're best friends," Joe told her. "Although I'm not friends with Kevin anymore because I'm not one of his favorite people."

"Hey, I'm not your favorite person," I rebutted, knowing that he wasn't really taking it personally.

"You guys really never fight?" Angie asked, looking at all of us in turn.

We all shook our heads.

"Never over anything serious," I told her. "At least, not in a few years."

"Yeah, there's only been like… three fistfights," Nick added. Ah, good memories. At least I can say that neither of them have really gotten be down before. These days though, Nick could give me a run for my money.

"That's so great, really," Angie said. "I fought with my brother constantly."

I thought of asking her about her brother, who he was, where he was, but her face as soon as she mentioned him warned me to leave it alone.

"So, why do you go to school?" I asked her, remembering her mentioning having to skip it to clean house for us. Wasn't she living her dream? What more could she need?

She shrugged and looked at me. "There's never any harm in getting a college education. I mean, I'm doing what I want to do right now but who knows if, ten years from now, I don't want to be a choreographer or still own this business. I'm still young, I have a whole life ahead of me."

"That's a good logic," I told her. Should I be doing that?

Nah. I'll be satisfied with music forever.

"I think so," she finished.

"Oh, is it my turn again? Already?" Nick asked.

"Guys, I'm getting prune-ish," Angie stated.

"Oh, you are not," Joe accused. "We just got in like… three minutes ago."

"Times six or seven," she laughed.

"Angela, may I remind you…" Nick started, using his 'arm pillow' to pull her close to him. "Wait, what's your last name?"

"Oh, so you know my favorite food and what I look like in a bikini but my name only matters now?" she questioned in a teasing manner. "But it's McLovin."

"No way!" Joe jumped up. "Like in the movie! Superbad! Angela, you are so awesome."

We all laughed at him but this time, I really wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"No Joe, it's not really McLovin," she said once she was able to stop giggling.

"Psch, well, you just lost brownie points in my book," Joe said, sitting down heavily and causing water to splash over the side.

"You just gained brownie points for pulling that one," I told her, ruffling her hair playfully. "But really, Angela what?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," she said.

"Sure we will, why wouldn't we?" Nick asked. I noticed that he still had his arm around her shoulders. Sneaky bastard.

"It's Jonas," she said seriously.

"No, it's not," Joe said, unsure if he should believe anything.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me!"

"Is it really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it really is."

"That's my last name," Joe said, sounding as if he was accusing her of stealing it.

"I know it is, it's mine too," she laughed at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked her.

"Because then you guys wouldn't feel as special."

"So not true," I told her. "This is amazing, now we can get married and you won't even have to change your last name."

"I know, it's perfect," she said, flashing me a bright smile.

"Angela Jonas," Joe tried out. "It doesn't sound as good as Joe Jonas."

She playfully kicked his stomach with her foot and he pretending to be hurt, of course.

"I think it suits you nicely," Nick told her.

"I'd hope so, it's my name," she said, amused. "But seriously, I need to get out of here, I'm melting."

She stood up quickly and climbed out, giving Nick and me a very nice view but we pretended not to notice. Regular gentlemen.

"I'm going to change, I'll meet you guys downstairs," she said after wrapping a towel around her dripping body.

She closed the door behind her, leaving the three of us in the Jacuzzi by ourselves.

"Is her last name really Jonas?" Joe asked as soon as she was gone.

"I think so," I replied. "I don't see why she'd lie."

Joe sat back and seemed to think on it.

"You know, Kevin," Nick said while standing to get out. "If we didn't agree on no hard feelings, I'd have a few bones to pick with you."

"I could say the same, Nicholas," I returned, making sure to keep my face free from any distress. "Here, use my arm as a pillow…"

"That was pretty slick of me, you have to admit," he said and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Even still, she likes me better," I said with a grin, teasing him.

The truth was, I couldn't tell. I didn't know if she felt anything for either of us. Curse professionalism and not letting emotions show.

"I don't know man," Nick replied, shaking his head slightly. "I'm pretty sure that I felt some sparks. Not to mention that her hand was on my thigh the entire time."

"Bullshit, it was not," I said, playfully giving him a hard time.

"Well, it could have been."

I stood to get out and Joe followed. I wasn't paying attention to where Angie had gotten the towel and apparently, neither were Joe and Nick so we all stood there in dripping boxers, just looking around.

"Umm…" Joe started when the door opened. It was the red head, Ireland, I was pretty sure.

"Oh my god, naked Jonas," she said quickly before backing out and slamming the door shut.

"Sorry," we could hear through the door. "I was just… um… yeah."

"Awkward," Joe said in a sing-song voice.

"At least she didn't have a camera," Nick stated.

"Imagine how weird that must have looked to her," I said through a smile.

Joe laughed and opened the closest door, hoping it was a closet. He peeked his head around it before giving a small yell and slamming it shut.

"That wasn't a closet," he said with wide eyes.

Uh oh.

"What? What was it?" Nick asked, eager to know what he saw.

"Um… people."

"So you yelled just because their were people?" I asked.

He shook his head and stood in place.

"So…" Nick tried again.

"Um… it was a guy. And a girl."

Oh, shit. I started laughing, assuming that Joe had just walked in on something very inappropriate.

"It's not funny, Kevin," he said, taking a step away from the door. "I just saw dick."

That only got me going more and I had to bend over to try to contain myself.

"Come on Joe, you've watched plenty of porn, don't even deny it," Nick said, laughing along with me.

"I have not."

"Yes you have," I stated, knowing that it was true. He was a teenaged guy, it was normal.

"But… this was for real," he said.

"Oh, you poor thing," I teased.

"Um, sorry about that…" a deep voice called from the other side of the wall. "Should have locked the door, I guess."

"I'm traumatized for life," Joe whispered, leaning towards us to make sure that the mystery dick man didn't hear.

I stood up and thought about the voice. It sounded a lot like Ollie…

"Joe," I said, pausing before I finished. "Was the girl in there… Lesley?"

Nick quieted his laughter and turned to Joe for his response.

"No," he said quietly. "It wasn't."

I knew that Angie said it was Lesley and Ollie that were secretly dating. I was sure of it.

The question was, do we say anything about this? I mean, it wasn't out place but Lesley seemed like a nice girl and all.

"How do you know it was Ollie?" Joe asked, getting frantic for some reason.

"Did you see Ollie in there, Joe?" I asked tenderly, hoping to get him to chill.

"Dude, I just saw a dick and a female head in the close vicinity of said dick. And maybe some shaggy blonde hair."

"Well, maybe they have one of those, you know, open relationships," Nick suggested.

I doubted it but just nodded, hoping that it was true.

**Joe's POV**

Kevin was right, I was overreacting. But I knew for sure that it was Ollie in the room and not Lesley with him and it pained me to see it. Sure, it was none of my business, but I'm Joe Jonas, practically Superman. Superman didn't currently know what the hell to do.

"Let's just umm… go get changed," I suggested.

Kevin moved to the door but I put a hand on his arm before he opened it.

"Are you sure that's the right one?" I asked, still playing up the trauma.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he responded.

"Alright, but I'm standing back until it's confirmed hallway."

Kevin, being the son of a bitch that he was, acting all cautious opening the door and taking his time to peer around it. Nick only spurred him on, of course, giggling his little Nick giggle.

"I think it's clear Joe," he whispered but I just shoved him outside ahead of me.

We walked towards the stairs but unfortunately, didn't get far. The door painted with Tinkerbell and Peter Pan swung open in front of me and Ollie walked out of it.

It was at all a _girly_ scream that I let loose. I assure you, it was manly, almost threatening but enough to make Kevin and Nick stop and see what had happened.

"Oh, hey man, I'm real sorry about that," Ollie said, standing right in front of me, about four feet too close to be considered comfortable.

"Yeah, umm…" I tried.

"Look, just be a pal and don't tell anyone about that, eh?"

"Why?" Kevin challenged. "You're not dating anyone, are you?"

Ooh, back him into a corner. Score for Kevin Jonas, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Who, me?" Ollie replied, looking at us all questioningly.

That's right buddy, we knew all about you. You and you're little… endeavors. Or whatever.

"No, no, I'm not dating anyone," he finished finally.

"Then what's the big deal man?" Nick asked from the side.

"There's no deal, I just… like to keep things private, eh?" Ollie came back with. Lame. Dick. Assho-

Oh shit. Now I was seeing his dick in my mind. Every time I blink- Ollie Dick! Fuck.

"Sure," Kevin said with a nod before moving along the hallway again, sort of as an okay for us to go too.

Kevin wasn't the boss or anything, Nick and I just both knew that he sort of had the best head on his shoulders. He knew what to say and when. He knew when it was appropriate to ditch a lame party. Kevin knew what to say when fans asked for our phone numbers, which we naturally couldn't give to them. So in most instances, when I was in the mood, I listened to Kevin.

Except for when he pissed me off, of course.

I returned to the Land of Spaghetti while the bros occupied the Lurrrve Shack, and changed quickly. The ends of my hair had gotten wet so I had a bathroom trip to make sure it wasn't a dire hair situation but it was all good. I looked dashing, as usual.

Back in _le abode der Kevin and Nick_, I plopped onto Kevin's bed while he debated over two different shirts. Again.

"Hola, mon freres," I greeted once I was settled.

"Joe," Kevin said while actually looking away from his selections. "You just said a Spanish word in a French accent."

"I did not, you just don't know French," I replied. Obviously.

"Hola is not French."

"It almost is," I persisted. "Bref, Comment et vous?"

"Anyway, how and you guys?" Kevin laughed, obviously mistranslating what I was saying.

"Wow, okay, I was just trying to be a good, friendly brother but you're taking this way out of context," I told him, almost offended.

That's right, laugh at me, you're not the only one. He wasn't the favorite Jonas Brother. Guess who was. It was me. Or Nick. One of us. I could never keep track in who was leading in personal fan sites. But then again, Kevin probably didn't know either so as long as Nick continued to shuffle around his side of the room, minding his own business, I was a lovely golden color.

"Kevin, you took my socks," Nick accused.

"I did not," Kevin rebutted.

"You did, you're wearing them right now," the baby continued.

"These are my socks," Kevin replied like he was astounded that Nick would accuse him of such things. The truth was, Kevin was a sock-napper. Like a kidnapper but of socks.

"I called shotgun on those," Nick reminded him, pointing towards Kevin's feet.

I didn't get what the big deal was, they were ordinary socks. Sure, they were cool, all checkered with black and white and a nice dragon design on the side, but nothing special. My socks could blow theirs away, their solid white could blind them into oblivion.

"You haven't worn these once since we got them," Kevin defended himself. "They've always been in my drawers."

"It doesn't matter, I called claim so hand them over."

"Why don't you each take one," I suggested. I smiled brightly as they both looked over at me. What? It wasn't such a crazy idea.

They bickered for a few more minutes but it was the best idea to zone out. Nick usually won what he wanted, but that was expected. Kevin, being the older one, claims to be the bigger man and passes over whatever Nick wanted. But Nick, he was just excited to have one, not caring if he was belittled in the process.

"What are you doing, we have shit to do," Angie's voice appeared as she opened the door.

She stared at us for a moment which currently consisted of, let me check, Nick trying to pull socks off Kevin's feet while Kevin had Nick in a headlock and me, hanging out on the bed, relaxing with my thoughts.

"I'm the only normal one, did I tell you that?" I stated after she stood still for a moment.

"Oh, Kevin was just trying to steal my socks so I had to get them back," Nick informed her, as if that was the more normal thing in the world.

She laughed and shook her head, calling to us as she left the room, "Hurry up and sort that out, will you, I need you to help me with a few things, yeah?"

She had just closed the door and I gave myself five seconds to decide if I should tell her about Ollie. On the plus side, I'd be able to talk to her alone and be a sort of hero for Lesley, exposing the horrid habits of the Irish Oliver currently calling home Hollywood, California. That sounded nice. On the down side….

There really weren't any downsides that could compete with my up sides.

It was decided then.

I stood and snuck past my brothers who had gone back to arguing. Apparently those socks had some sort of sentimental meaning? I don't know.

"Angie, wait up," I called, catching her right before she went down the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked, stopping in place. I pulled her arm and dragged her into Spaghetti Land to chat.

"Joe, what are you doing? I don't have time for this right now," she said through a giggle. She loved us, she really did.

If I was writing a story based on this experience, I would be so sick and tired of writing… and then Angela laughed at us. Angela laughed, she laughed, Angie laughed. But I swear to god, it's all true. Even when I describe how Superman-ish I am, it's all true.

"No, this is important," I said after I shut the door.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, seeming hesitant to know.

"I… saw… something," I started, realizing that I would have to admit that I had seen Ollie's dick.

Fuck! Dick images. Flashing in my head. Shit.

"What did you see?"

"I saw dick."

"Oh…"

"I mean… Ollie dick."

"You saw Ollie dick?" She was confused and I couldn't blame her but this was more difficult than I'd imagined it to be.

"I saw Ollie dick and a non-Lesley head hovering around the Ollie dick area," I finally spit out.

Her face was straight and I think she was pissed. I think… not sure.

"You're absolutely sure that it was Ollie?"

I nodded.

"And you're absolutely sure that it was not Lesley?"

Nodded again.

"Does Ollie know that you saw?"

I felt like a bobble-head.

"Shit."

I just kept on nodding.

"Okay, um… thanks for letting me know, Joe," she said, still standing in place and thinking. "This really sucks."

I nodded, in agreement with her this time.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, very, very curious.

"I don't know," she replied as she took the 'model stance' and thought. I tell you, that was a very nice thing to watch. If I was an asshole, I would be competing with Nick and Kevin but I wasn't that much of an asshole. So I didn't. But I would like to, for sure.

The truth was, I knew what it was like to have a girlfriend on the road and never see her. I had felt the pain of having to break it off due to distance. For Kevin, it had been a little while since he's been involved with anyone and I could see why he was willing to give it a shot again. Maybe I just wasn't ready. Maybe I was too sensitive. Probably not, but maybe.

"Thanks Joe," she said, giving me a tight hug before she left. Oh… hugs. I loved hugs.

I followed her out the door and saw Kevin and Nick coming around the corner so I waited for them. Neither of them were wearing the socks in question, I noticed.

"What was that?" Nick asked when they caught up with me. They had seen Angie coming out, obviously.

"I told her about Ollie-dick," I said.

"What's she going to do?" Kevin questioned me.

"I don't know, we started making out after I told her so I forgot to ask," I replied quickly.

I flinched when Kevin slapped the back of my head and gave him a sour look. OMJ, he knew that I was like, totally joking.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's almost 750 hits with less than 15 reviews. Come on guys! I won't stop writing but reviews really do make my day, whether they're good or bad. I promise something really juicy is going to happen by the end of this day. Not necessarily the end of the next chapter, I don't know how far it's going to go but I'm planning on it being the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and watch out for Chapter 9 which I will have up as soon as is humanly possible for a poor, working college girl who needs to get straight A's. :P Oh, and Kevin's secret! It's going to come out, hopefully next chapter!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Jonas Brothers. Do not own. Jonas. Brothers.**

** A/N: This chapter is very long... very long. And not too much happens, I'm sorry for that. I just kept writing details and wham! 13 pages! I promise next chapter will end the day meaning that something juicy is going to happen! I'm also pretty sure that 'secret' will be revealed. Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Angie's POV**

Every time Lesley and I were alone together all she talked about was Ollie and it was making me sick to think that he was cheating on her.

I went down to the kitchen after Joe dropped the bomb and sat at the counter to go on my laptop. For the hell of it I did some more hurricane research. A hurricane in California in February… it was ridiculous. The house was tense, my dancers on the verge of panic but I didn't know what to do about that. I could calm nerves and talk anyone into going on stage but could I tell them not to panic during a hurricane?

I was reading yahoo answers, mostly from other scared Californians and there was actually some good advice on there. A couple people suggested removing picture frames from walls and taking care of fragile things, especially in houses with more than one story.

The sun disappeared all of a sudden and it took me a moment to realize that it was just Jacob and Fab putting planks over the windows. Good, at least someone was doing something productive, rather than getting their dick sucked by someone who wasn't their girlfriend. The question was… who do I talk to first? Ollie or Lesley?

I knew that I couldn't let it lie and reason hinted that Ollie should be spoken to first so I stood up to find him. I figured that I could call another house meeting after and get everyone to pitch in with taking everything off the walls.

That was really going to suck. There were so many pictures hung up. We had everything from promo shots of the troop to live photos, movie posters, artwork, some made by us and others by professional painters. Shit.

I walked through the house, searching for the Irish bastard and it would figure that he would be in the last place that I looked. I ran up the stairs, explaining quickly when I bumped into Kevin and promised to meet them all downstairs later. After checking every room and not finding Ollie, I went back down stairs, figuring that there wouldn't be any reason for him to be on the third floor.

I checked the garage to make sure that his car was still there before taking a chance on the library. Of course not.

Frustrated, I turned to the intercom and asked every room if it occupied Ollie.

"Universal," a voice replied to me, indicating the triple on the top floor that was currently being renovated. What the hell was he doing in there?

"What's up sexy bum?" a southern voice that could only belong to Lesley asked me.

"Hey baby, I was just going to find Ollie," I responded, hoping that she wouldn't interrogate me until I spoke with him first.

"Why? Is he in trouble?" she asked with a concern look and a hand over her heart.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "He is in trouble."

"Oh, Ang, don't give him a hard time," she started, moving close to me so that no one in the living room could over hear. "He's been doing through a lot, it's really bothering him that you chose Jake over him."

She was talking about one of our dances where there was a solo part and Ollie had wanted it. We were going to perform it at the Choreography Wars but I wanted to win and that meant Jake…

"Lesley, don't fall for that shit," I told her, getting a bit aggravated at her cluelessness. "You and I both know that Jake's better at swing and Ollie knows it too. He's just being a baby."

She tried to pout, thinking that she could do something to get her boyfriend out of trouble but she had no idea.

"Listen," I started, taking hold of her shoulder and making sure that she paid attention. "As soon as I'm done, we're going to have a house meeting and then either Ollie or I will talk to you, okay?"

"Why? Why do…" she cocked her head to the side in confusion but I knew that she wouldn't figure anything out. I loved Lesley, but she _was_ really stupid. Great dancer, though.

"Go play with Joe," I told her, indicating to the deck where the three Jonas' were standing and her eyes lit up at the idea. Easily taken care of.

Oh god, those brothers. I didn't know what I was going to do about them and I debated with myself as I traveled the two flights up stairs.

All three of them were really sweet and I loved the attention, secretly. But knowing that Kevin and Nick both supposedly have a 'thing' for me is just making everything so complicated. I didn't think Joe would lie about something like that but I didn't know. I didn't know anything about them, right?

So why was I debating in my head which one I like more, Kevin or Nick? Ugh, I was being horrible.

The correct answer is neither.

Universal was empty save for the green on the walls so I moved to the sliding deck doors and peeked out to see Ollie leaning against the railing.

"Oliver," I greeted once I was outside.

"Angie, my favorite in the world," he sucked up, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. He let go when I didn't return his affection.

"So Astrid or Bethany?" I asked with a straight face.

"Nick or Kevin, Angela?" he spat back at me. "Which one figured that being a rat would put them ahead of the other in winning your… affection?"

His bitterness didn't phase me and I didn't think of telling him that it was Joe who had told me. This wasn't about me and I reminded him of that.

"So which one? Which one of Lesley's _supposed_ friends have you been screwing around with?"

"How do you know it's just one?"

Before I could help it I slapped him across the face. There was a split second when I thought he was going to hit me back but he was too smart to do that. Ollie had to be stupid for cheating in a full house and expecting to get away with it but he wasn't stupid enough to throw away his career.

"I just don't get why you would do it? We both know that Lesley is no prude so why did you have to go elsewhere? Or maybe you always knew that this was going to happen, huh? Why would you even get in a relationship with her? Or…." I stopped suddenly, maybe realizing something.

"This is why it's all a secret, isn't it?"

I knew I was right when he didn't say anything, just stare at his shoes.

"Does Astrid think that you're secretly dating her, too?"

"How do you know…" he stared.

"I just know. I'd like to think that I know the people living in my house. Apparently I don't know them as well as I thought."

"Angie, I hate disappointing you," he tried, attempting to save his ass.

"That's such bullshit Ollie!" I yelled at him. "You don't care! All that's going through your head right now is whether I'll tell Lesley or if I'm going to let you stay here."

"Well are you?"

"Yes."

"Yes who what?"

"Both. I'm going to tell Lesley, unless you plan on doing it, right now."

"I can stay here?"

I let out a chuckle, "I'm pissed that you were so stupid but you and I both know that you will not walk away from this unscathed."

He sighed and leaned against the railing again to stare out at the scenery.

"You're wrong," he said softly.

"Oh, I am?"

"Yeah."

This was getting a bit ridiculous, really.

"What am I wrong about?"

"You're wrong when you say that I don't care about you or what you think."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," I replied, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Just…. Give me another shot, okay?" he requested, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"It's not my shot to give, you haven't done anything to me," I told him, honestly not knowing how I was feeling about it all.

"I'm calling a house meeting and you're going to talk to Lesley after that," I told him. "Or I will."

I slammer the sliding door behind me as I made my way back downstairs to call everyone together.

Can you believe the day I've had?

Once everyone was settled in the living room, including Ollie and the JoBros who were lurking in the corner, I started.

"I know everyone's freaked out about this hurricane coming and it's causing some major tension, but everything's going to be fine. This is a sturdy house and the windows are secure and you know what? If worse comes to worse, we'll just hole up in the basement."

I received murmurs of approval but I didn't feel the tension lift at all.

"Anyway, what we need to do is take all of the picture frames off of the walls in case they fall and shatter. So if everyone could help, that would be fantastilistic. If there's none in your room, grab some from the hallways, cool?"

"Where are we going to put them all?" Joe, my dancer, asked while staring me in the eyes and looking damn close to a nervous breakdown, especially for a 19 year old 'hee-man' dancer.

Bethany, my Filipina beauty scooted closer to him on the house and forced him to wrap his arms around her. "Don't worry Joey, everything will be safe in the basement."

At this point, Jake interrupted, "Yeah, Ang, I moved all the deck furniture and grill down to Balloo while you were holed up in the bathroom with your _clients_."

Bastard. He was playing around but I still threw the nearest TV clicker at his head and gave him a warning look, daring him to say anything else.

"But can you do me a favor and move all the big stuff to Dumbo?" I asked him seriously.

He asked me why but Joe, looking paler by the moment answered for him.

"Because there's no windows in Balloo," he choked out, even with Bethany rubbing his arms tenderly. "Angie expects terrible things and wants to be able to hole us up in Balloo."

"I just want to be prepared, baby, don't freak out, we'll all be fine," I told him automatically. The truth was that Joe needed to get out of this house, for both himself and everyone else living here.

"And what if the house gets torn apart? What if all the cars outside get crushed to nothing?" Joe continued.

It was a team effort now with everyone trying to persuade him but he just wasn't going to be able to handle it.

"Okay, go, everyone," I said loudly, wanting this to end. "Fab and Jake finish boarding please and everyone else do your job."

I finished by looking pointedly at Ollie. They were piling out and I called Joe's name, wanting to talk to him one-on-one. Suddenly there was Jonas in front of me and I smiled at Joe who stood with the biggest grin on his face.

"You're too much," I told him, patting him lightly on the cheek and moving aside to bring Joe into the library to talk to him. I really wished that I could just sit down somewhere unbothered and think about everything. Think about Kevin, Nick, Joe, what I'm going to do with them, how they're going to learn their dance in time, how much is it going to hurt when they leave on Monday. I wanted answers and I wanted time to figure them out but I was getting neither.

"I'm freaking out, Ang," Joe said as soon as I closed the door behind us. I moved in to hug him tightly, letting him know that I understood.

"Joe, I want you to take my car and drive home, to Utah," I told him, figuring that it would be the best for him to sit this out. "If you leave now, you can probably get there before midnight."

"Ang, it's a six hour drive," he told me.

"Make it in five, you can do it."

"But I feel like I'm running away from it all," he explained. "Don't I have a responsibility here?"

"You have a responsibility to not rub off these fears onto anyone else in the house," I told him. "You are running away but I'm making you."

He didn't seem to want to go but I knew that he was hoping that I would persuade him and force him into it.

"Joe, I'm kicking you out of the house until Sunday," I told him.

"You can't do that, it's not in the rules," he replied, making this harder for both of us.

"Then I just made a new rule," I responded quickly. "Angela has the right to kick anyone out of the house for whatever reason and for whatever period of time."

I moved to the intercom and repeated what I just said so that everyone could hear. There were a few replies, people wanting to know who I've kicked out but I ignored them and turned back to Joe.

"Just go, okay?"

He nodded and hugged me again before exiting the room to get ready. I walked back into the kitchen where Nick and Ollie were chatting about something or another.

"Angela, how's it going?" Nick greeted me warmly but I kept my eyes on Ollie, knowing that he hadn't told Lesley yet.

"That was fast," I said bitterly, wanting to get the fighting over with. He sneered at me and walked out.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head while walking out onto the empty deck. Nick followed me and once outside, put his arm around my shoulders and stood close. I was grateful for it. His presence made me feel better for some reason, I couldn't explain it.

"What's up?'" he asked again.

"Have you seen this day?" I began. "I mean… my god. This day is absolutely crazy! I wake up with you in my bed."

I poked him in the side playfully before continuing.

"I fail at giving you guys any sort of choreography, there's a hurricane coming tomorrow, people in this house are freaking out, I got in the Jacuzzi with the Jonas Brothers, all of whom were wearing only boxers, and I have to be the one to tell Lesley that her secret boyfriend is secretly screwing around with Astrid, who has no idea that anything's even going on with them."

I paused and was enveloped in a Nick hug.

"Did I mention that Dom keeps texting me, asking to come back?" I said, returning his hug tightly. "I defiantly need to braid some hair."

"Joe would love having his hair braided," Nick replied with a grin as he stepped away a bit.

I laughed softly and asked him where his brothers were.

"I don't know," Nick shrugged, "but I do know that I'm getting another pretty nasty knot in my neck and you should definitely help me out with that."

I pushed him playfully and was about to reply when there was a loud thud and some extreme yelling coming from the kitchen. I looked at Nick, confused before taking his hand and pulling him back inside to see what was going on.

Ollie was swearing as blood ran down his nose and a few feet away, Lesley was throwing anything she could reach at him, screaming all the while. It was sort of funny.

Ollie stood there, trying to stem the blood and shield himself from wooden spoons, fruit and finally, Lesley's own shoes which she ripped off for more ammunition.

"I think he told her," Nick whispered into my ear.

"…and you didn't even have the balls to tell me yourself!" Lesley screamed audibly.

"Maybe not," Nick added.

"Back deck!" I yelled at both of them, pointing the way. It was a rule, all fights must migrate to the back deck but I also didn't want Lesley to hurl a knife at him next.

"No, I'm done," Lesley directed at me. "I'm all done, with everything. I should have known better than to get involved with a little boy. Angie, don't ever date anyone younger than you."

"Hey!" Nick managed to get out before Lesley stormed off.

With a groan, Ollie put his head in the sink and ran water over his face.

"The best part is," I quietly told Nick, "Astrid doesn't even know yet."

"What's happening?" Kevin asked as he walked into the kitchen from the garage door, Joe close behind him.

"Oh, just the usual," I responded. "Craziness at Angie's house, every day."

"Cool," Joe replied as he sat on one of the stools.

I moved further into the kitchen, dropping the grip that I had on Nick's hand to check on Ollie.

"Come on, let me see," I ordered him when he kept pushing my hands away.

I turned off the water and took his face in my hands. He flinched when my finger got close to touching his nose but when I actually made contact, he roared and pulled away from my grip.

"Broken then?" Nick asked.

"Fucking crazy bints…" Ollie was muttering to himself.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" I asked him.

He shook his head and left to go upstairs to his own bathroom.

"Watch out for girls on the way," Kevin teased him.

"Did you at all expect to be walking into a lair of drama?" I asked with a smirk.

"I knew it," Joe started. "Knew it the whole time."

"You did not," Nick laughed at him.

"Yeah, whatever, ya'll don't know me," Joe replied in a ghetto voice.

**Kevin's POV**

I loved this house and I loved everything that happened in it. There was always something going on and there was always Angie hanging around somewhere. It was great. Really… I swear it.

We were sitting in the game room on the second floor. Nick was playing against Joe in a fighting game and beating him horribly. Nick had a leg up though, he wasn't sitting on the floor, having his hair pulled by Angie as she braided it into several, very small cornrows.

I had to admit, Joe had balls for not complaining but I could see his face and he _was_ making some funny faces.

"I'm never going to get anyone from Hollywood Records again," Angie told me. "If I send you guys back there without a dance, that's it for me."

"Don't even worry about it," I told her, "there's a hurricane coming, they'll cut you some slack."

She scoffed and shook her head.

"I'm supposed to have NLT here next month," she told me, "have you heard of them?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling jealous all of a sudden. Word on the streets is that NLT has some hotties in the group and I didn't like the idea of them meeting Angie. I would never say anything like that to her or even anyone else but still… I wanted her for myself and I hated thinking of anything that could make that _not_ happen.

I've stopped, all together, trying to convince myself that it was a mistake and would only end in heartbreak when we had to leave. I could get her to fall in love with me, I knew it, even with Nick attempting to do the same and if it really was love, we'd work something out.

I had a plan formulating anyway.

Joe's little ninja guy dropped dead and Nick cheered to rub it in his face.

"Not fair," Joe exclaimed. "You're not having your brains ripped out, strand of hair by strand of hair."

"Don't be a baby, I'm going easy on you," Angie said with a giggle. "It'll look good when I'm finished."

"You're damn right it will," Joe replied. "It'll bring out my true gangster."

I stood up to look at some of the pictures on the walls that no one's taken down yet. There were posters of various video games, of course, like Halo and Guitar Hero but there were also some shots of them at various performances.

"How many times have you guys been on TV?" I asked Angie.

"I don't even know, a bunch," she replied. "Usually it's the channels like… ESPN 8 and junk, stuff that no one watches."

"It's still pretty cool," Nick told her.

"No no, don't start again, I can't take defeat again," Joe complained to Nick.

"Hey, you guys have face mikes in this one," I commented, looking at a particular photo.

"Yeah, we have to sing sometimes," Angie replied. "It sucks."

"No way? You all sing?" I asked, pleased to be finding out some other tid bit of information.

"Not well," she laughed. "But sometimes there needs to be vocals, like in that show, Bruno versus the Asian girl where they dance and sing."

"You all sing as a group?" Joe asked.

"Well, Bethany and Jake's mikes don't work," Angie told us with a chuckle. "They're both so bad, can't even hold a tune. But Dom does well, so does Kevin. The other Kevin," she finished, looking at me.

"Do you ever do it?" I asked.

"Sometimes," she answered, "I don't like to be in the spot light that much but when there's a part that no one else can do well, I will."

"So you're the best?" Joe suggested, trying to be flirty.

"No, I won't say that, I'm not that good at all but I can manage some songs."

"You must sing for us," I told her as I sat next to her again, turning to face her.

"No way, no, no, don't even try," she said.

"We'll sing for you," Nick offered.

"Nope, not going to work. You guys sing for everyone, I don't."

"Please?" I asked, smiling cutely.

"Kevin Jonas, cut it out," she demanded. Her face gave her away though, I knew it. She could pretend to be aggravated all she wanted but I knew better. She loved the attention and I was happy to give it to her.

Nick and I both pouted at her and she laughed at us and shook her head. Joe tried to turn around to see what she was laughing at but she pulled his head back in place.

"No," she said playfully at Joe.

"Oh, come on, this is torture," he exclaimed dramatically.

"Listen, I may be able to find a video of us singing," she offered, trying for a compromise.

"Yes, that will work," I agreed.

She finished the current braid that she was working on before getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey, hey, you can't leave me like this! Half corn rowed is not gangster at all!" Joe called after her.

"I'll be right back," she called from the hallway.

"Nice attempts bro, but I'm still winning," Nick smirked at me.

"You wish!" I responded. "Did you see how she was leaning towards me that entire time?"

"She was working on that side of Joe's head!" Nick rebutted.

Psch, he was just jealous.

I smiled and shook my head. "We'll see."

The three of us were silent for a few moments until Nick spoke again.

"Look, why don't we just share?" he offered. "Like… you know?"

What the hell?

"No, I don't know, share what?' I asked.

"Angie!" he replied like it was the most obvious thing. What, was he crazy?

"Neither of us are going to give up so it would be easier to just share her."

"Nick…" I began, not even knowing how to shut him down on this. "That's illogical, I just can't have it. She's not something… like a toy! You can't just share it and play fair."

"Dude, you're totally not understanding me…"

"Yes, I am, I'm understanding that you're scared that I'm going to win so you're trying to save your ass while you can," I informed him. But honestly, why else would he propose such a thing?

"Ugh! Kevin, you're so aggravating," Nick replied but he was cut off when Angie came back.

"Okay, so I don't remember exactly which one is what," she said while kneeling in front of the dvd and switching all the output on the TV.

"We'll try… this one," she said while taking a disc out of the case she'd brought in.

It started and said the name of some various competition.

"Nope," she said while shutting it off to put in a different one.

"Hey, I wanted to watch that one," Joe exclaimed, "I saw hot girls in the background."

"Joe, there's hot girls in all of them," Angie laughed.

"Then let's watch all of them!"

"No way, I can't sit through that," she told us. "Watching these things drives me crazy, I always tense up when I see people screw up."

She tried a few more before finding the one she wanted.

"Here, we sing in this one," she said before sitting behind Joe again and starting another row.

"Oh god, the pain begins again," Joe stated.

"Oh, so you want me to leave it like it is?" Angie asked, pretending to be serious.

"Yeah, no. There's no such thing as half-gangster, you need to be whole-gangster. So get 'er done!"

Some cheesy host came on and stated the rules and introduced the judges, none of whom I've ever heard of.

"This guy was ridiculous," Angie told us. "Like, you'd think that his life was on the line here, everything had to be perfect."

"Ooh, look, it's you guys," Joe exclaimed, pointing to the screen which was showing the Top Notch dancers as a group backstage.

"Yeah, we go on last so if you want to fast forward…" Angie suggested.

"Nah, we should watch all of them," Joe said.

"No really, it's like two hours long, we should fast forward. I'd do it myself if I wasn't tangled in Joe hair."

Joe continued to protest but Angie smiled at me and nodded towards the clicker.

"Alright, I'll fast forward," I did as she wanted.

"What's your favorite dance that you guys have done?" Nick asked her.

"Oh god, I don't even know," she replied. "We danced to a medley of musical classics about a year ago, that was really fun."

"Musicals?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like the Music Man, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, There's No Business Like Show Business. It was really awesome."

"I like musicals," Nick commented, sucking up.

"So do I, I grew up watching musicals," Angie told us. "Joe, stop squirming I'm almost done."

"Okay, play, here we go," I said while starting the video again.

The opening notes to OK Go's _Million Ways to be Cruel _started.

"No way!" Joe exclaimed, "I love this song!"

"Yeah, this one was really fun to do," Angie said.

Everyone moved in sync for the first few seconds then broke in half and did opposite things. Dance moves, whatever, it wasn't like anything I've ever seen before.

Kevin sang the first few lines and was replaced by Astrid, all the while dancing with the rest of them.

"Angie, what's up with you always being in the back? You're like the best one there," I stated, turning to her for answers.

"I told you, I don't like the spot light. Besides, if there were any scouts there, it's the rest of the team that needs to get noticed," she answered.

"Yeah so, about you singing…" Joe started saying.

"Just wait," Angie demanded of him.

We watched it for another minute, myself being quite mesmerized by the complexity and perfection of it all.

During the part of a song where the bridge would go, the vocals change to a higher pitch and the notes are held for a bit longer. I looked, trying to figure out who the female voice was that was singing it when I figure it out.

"Where are you? That's you! Why aren't you in the front, you're singing that!" I demanded.

"I don't want to be in the front! You can sing from the back, it's not against the rules," she responded with a laugh.

"Angie, you hit all those notes," Nick informed her.

"I know it, you have to be able to if you're going to sing it," she giggled.

"That was quite impressive, quite," Joe added, wincing for his poor scalp.

"Did you guys win?" I asked.

"Second place, the cheaters beat us this time," she sneered.

"Cheaters?"

"Yeah, First Point Troupe, Jonny Q runs them and he never comes up with anything original. He spends all his spare time watching old dance tapes, music videos, musicals and he steals from those and puts the moves together. Technically it's cheating but you can't really tell," Angie told us.

"That's wicked unfair, why don't you do something about it?" I asked her, hating that she was losing to a slime ball.

"It's not worth the trouble," she shrugged. "We only do these competitions when there's nothing else to do. I'd take choreographing someone's song over dancing on TV any day."

"Dude, but being on TV is so excellent!" Nick enthused.

"You guys are crazy," she said, shaking her head.

"Alright, Joseph, you're finished."

Joe yelped for joy and jumped up, running his fingers over his head and posing as a 'gangster'.

"How do I look?" he asked with a big goofy grin. "I'm going to look."

He ran out, probably to the nearest bathroom to check out his new 'do.'

"So if you don't like doing competitions, what's up with all this I'm hearing about a Choreography War?" I asked her, considering this as a free opportunity to find out as much as possible.

"Ah, that's different," she stated. "Choreography Wars has extensive incentives that go along with it."

"Like what?" Nick inquired.

"Like a hundred thousand dollars and a special on ABC," she replied.

"That's big," I told her. She nodded in agreement just as Joe burst back into the room.

"Oh man! I look so hot!" He yelled loudly, doing a little dance.

I couldn't lie, the look did suit him.

"Don't you think? Kevin? Nick? Come on, tell me how good looking I am," he urged, tapping me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, Joe, it's pretty sweet.," I replied to him.

"You're damn right it is!"

"Alright, help me bring all this stuff downstairs, yeah?" Angie requested, taking a poster off the wall.

We all joined in, managing it in one trip. Joe, of course, asked everyone we met along the way whether they liked his hair which only added to his modesty.

What I wanted was a moment alone with Angie. Just a moment, that's all. A moment. Is that too much to ask? But no, of course it was. Nick was following her around, doing everything he could to make her laugh and it was working.

God damn it.

Time to pull the Kevin-tricks out of the Kevin-sleeves.

"I'm still going to find out what your secret is," Angie whispered in my ear as she passed me to run back up the stairs.

Shit.

Because that will definitely complicate things _less._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I had an exam and then a family member in the hospital, drama drama. Subscribe for next chapter! It'll be up very soon, I promise. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Nope, I don't.**

**A/N: This is really short bbs! I'm sorry! If I had made it the normal length, it would have never been posted tonight and I put something up. Remember to review! Also, this gets juicier than the previous chapters, meaning that _something _actually happens. Haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Kevin pulled me aside at the first chance he got which was the first time I let Angie out of my sight. I may be the young one but I knew what was going on. I also knew that Kevin was getting aggravated at how I was making her laugh but hey… I was funny sometimes and I would use that to my advantage.

"Listen, I see you hogging her all to yourself," Kevin began.

"What? You're spending as much time with her as I am," I interrupted.

"Which is the problem," he replied immediately. "So I'll grab Joe and you can do whatever for like a half an hour, whatever, right? But then I get my turn."

Huh. That could definitely be a possibility. I'd get an intimate shot at this. Kevin would probably try to ruin it but if I went first… yes, this could work.

"Alright," I responded, "but I want longer than a half hour, an hour at least."

"What am I supposed to do with Joe for an hour?"

"Do whatever," I said, aggravated that Kev was complaining when it was his idea in the first place. "I'll have to do it right after you do!"

"Fine, deal then," Kevin finished, holding out his hand to shake.

"Right now?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, as long as she's not doing something important or anything."

Kevin turned to run up the stairs and join Joe and Angie in the kitchen but I called his name, stopping him.

"Good luck," I said softly. Of course, I didn't want him to be successful but I didn't want to be a horrible person either. Kevin was my brother and I love him, really, I did.

"You too, little brother," he returned before turning to the stairs and beckoning me to follow.

It was more difficult to get a moment than I imagined. There was constantly someone showing up, asking her a question, showing her a dance move in the middle of the kitchen, wasting important Nick-Angie time.

After a year, at least, Joe challenged Kevin to an arm wrestle match, most likely to show off his guns. So I jumped at the chance and asked Angie if she could show me the dance again. She seemed surprised that I was interested in it but agreed so I followed her back downstairs.

I was only freaking out a little bit. My arms weren't shaking too bad so I figured that I would do alright. My stomach though, it was going crazy.

She moved to put the cd in but I stopped her.

"Angela, I need you to stand there, right here," I directed her in front of me. "And listen to what I have to say. Don't say anything until I'm finished, okay? I need to get this out."

She nodded and looked at me with a blank face. Did she know what was coming? I had no idea. Shit.

"Something happened to me when I stepped into this house and saw you for the first time. I don't know what exactly and I don't know why but I know that I've never met anyone like you before. Yuou're funny and smart, successful, you're fucking beautiful and I'm falling for you. So I need to know how you feel, if you feel any sort of the same way because I'm going crazy here not knowing. And I cannot leave here with the thought that I may have thrown away a shot at something amazing. And I don't care if you're eighteen and I'm fifteen, it doesn't matter because I'm twice as mature as Joe and I feel something here, And, I do and I just want to here that you do to."

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what I had just said to her. It was a huge ramble and I said it all so quickly.

She didn't say anything but stared at me and I got the feeling that she was making sure I was finished.

"I'm done," I added.

There was a second or two when I felt like I would start to panic. She didn't say anything and I couldn't tell what was going on behind those eyes.

Then, Angie shocked me by stepping close and hugging me tightly with her arms around my neck and her cheek pressed against mine. This was good, right? A good sign?

"Nick, this is impossible," she began and I felt my heart drop a foot or two.

"You have to leave and I have to stay here and that's going to be hard enough as it is. If we get more attached to each other, or rather, if I get any more attached to you than I already am, I don't even know…"

She pulled back to look me in the eyes but I kept my arms on her waist, wanting to keep her close. What was she saying? So, she did feel something? Or was she just trying to let me down gently? Fuck. Fuck… what?

"Nick, I'm not allowed to be feeling the things that I am. But, what am I feeling? I don't even know," she said, talking to both herself and me. "Yes, I like you. Yes, if you weren't leaving to tour the world, I would date you. But you are leaving and there's nothing we can do about that. What is supposed to happen in three days that won't break any hearts when you go?"

"That doesn't even matter, Ang," I replied quickly, wanting her to just get it. Just get it that I want to be with you and you need to stop making things difficult.

"People always say that if you're dedicated enough, you can make any relationship work," I tried. "And I'm dedicated enough. You've done something to me, I can't let this go."

"So you'd be okay with seeing me once every five months? You'd text me a couple times a day and call when both of our schedules allowed it. That would be okay? That's not even a relationship," she rebutted.

I hated hearing what she was saying but it was her tone of voice that kept me going. I could tell that she hated the situation we were in, having to be away from each other. This could work. I knew it.

"No, it wouldn't be like that…"

"How wouldn't it?"

"What about Kevin?" I blurted out of nowhere.

"Kevin?" she confirmed, confused that I would bring him up.

I needed to know how she felt about Kevin. That could change everything. Was I wasting my breath? Was I spending too much time in my head asking myself questions? Yes. I was.

"Do you feel for Kevin too?" I asked.

"Nick, that came out of nowhere," she replied, avoiding the question.

"So you do, that's fine. I just needed to know. That changes thing…" I told her, trying not to sound upset about it.

She sighed softly and paused for a moment before replying.

"Nick, you've been here for two days, this is moving too fast…"

"This is all the time we have, I don't want to waste…"

"Wait," she cut me off. "It's moving too fast for me to figure it all out. I won't lie to you. I like you, I feel something for you. But I feel something for Kevin too. You cannot expect me to be able to make any sort of decision, if I even have to at all, after only two days."

I nodded and adjusted my hands that had not moved from her waist. I could accept what she said, definitely.

"Okay, but please, think about it. You may not think so, but I know that we can make this work somehow," I told her.

I was finished with wondering if I was losing my mind. It took a minute for me to fall for her and it would take a million times more for me to fall out.

"Nick…," she said, scaring me a bit with her tone. I sucked in a deep breath and moved my hands to cup her cheeks.

"Angela, I need to kiss you," I warned before pressing my lips to hers.

There was only a moment of hesitation before she responded, returning my kiss and tangling her fingers in my hair. I pushed against her lips with my tongue, asking to be let in and she allowed it. My hands were moving, just by themselves, over her back and waist and I'm pretty sure that hers were moving too but I couldn't feel a goddamn thing besides my lips on hers.

I don't know how it happened but I opened my eyes and had her pinned against the mirror. It was the perfect moment, like we were so into each other and it was just us at that moment, holed up in the studio, making out.

Kevin was going to flip a shit when he heard about this.

Kevin…

I hesitated for just a moment and Angela had to notice. She just had to.

"Oh, you're so right, that was bad," she said.

"I didn't say anything," I replied, keeping my forehead against hers, just in case she was ready for more.

"Your body did."

"I remembered something." Shit. No. Nick Jonas, if you bring up Kevin at a time like this, you're in big trouble. Big trouble.

"What did you remember?" she asked before pressing another soft kiss to my wet lips.

Fuck.

"Kevin."

Shit.

"You're thinking about Kevin at a time like this?" she asked with a small chuckle.

I'm officially the stupidest person in the world.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't know…"

"It's sweet," she said. "You care about him, his feelings, his…"

I cut her off with my lips but didn't let it accentuate into anything crazy like before.

"I'm a sensitive guy," I informed her.

"Nick, this was incredibly amazing but so very wrong at the same time," she said with a smile.

"How is it wrong?" I asked before pressing a line of kisses to her neck.

This was it, I got her. I knew it. She wasn't pushing me away or making any sort of indication that she didn't really want to do this.

"Can I make up an excuse?"

"No," I grinned. "You can't."

"Nick, this can't mean anything," she tried.

"Just because it can't doesn't mean that it doesn't," I replied. "You mean that it shouldn't."

"No, I mean…" She laughed and I knew that I had gotten her. "I mean… don't put words into my mouth Nicholas Jonas!"

"You love it," I grinned at her, "You know you do."

"Okay, listen," she started, moving ever so slightly to give me the hint that she wanted to stand up straight without being wedged between me and the wall.

I took a small step back and nodded for her to continue.

"I don't regret what just happened but it probably shouldn't happen again until I figure some things out," she told me.

"Until you figure out how you feel about Kevin," I finished for her.

"I didn't say that," she poked me with a slight grin. "But yeah, really, it's not fair to beat around the bush. You're right."

"That's okay," I told her, feeling pretty confident about myself. What could Kevin do that I haven't done?

"Just don't forget about me," I added, running a finger down her cheek.

"I could never. But when we go back upstairs, be professional," she requested.

"Oh, Angela, fuck the professionalism!" I exclaimed with a grin. I just couldn't joke with a straight face, not with her.

"Nick, please understand that I can't make any promises," she said, staring intently into my eyes.

"I know, I'm not asking you to," I responded. "I just feel better getting everything off my chest."

"Okay. I'm going to go upstairs and act like nothing happened, yeah?"

I nodded. It was alright, I'd get plenty of bragging in later.

She turned to go but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me once more, needing one more kiss, just in case it was my last.

"Thank you Nick," she said once I pulled back, "For being open with me."

Oh, score Nick Jonas. You are the man.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and Review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas Brothers.**

**A/N: So, this chapter is quite a bit MORE graphic than any other so far. So be warned. Pretty soon, I'll most likely be returning to the switching of the POVs in each individual chapter but there are just certain large scenes, like the following, that I feel need to be told from one perspective. So, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief when Angie came back up the stairs. Nick had taken longer than I'd expected him to and it was getting difficult to convince Joe that we shouldn't go downstairs and see what they were doing. I had no doubt that Joe knew exactly what was going on, he just loved to be difficult.

I won't pretend that I wasn't a bit nervous. I loved my brother, really, but I would have loved for him to come back after five minutes with a sour look on his face. Instead, he looked slightly smug, his cheeks a bit pink as well. Shit.

Angie didn't know any signs of things being weird or awkward, but that was just her, I was sure.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, noticing how Joe and I were both sitting and staring at her.

"Oh, you know… stuff," I replied

"Oh, alright," Angela laughed. "Well I'm going to go de-hurricane my room. I'll see you, yeah?"

"Right, do we need to do that to Love Shack?" Nick asked from behind her.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Nicola will take care of it if she cares."

There was one awkward moment when no one said anything and then Angela left the room. Something definitely happened downstairs.

"No," Nick said as he moved to stand in front of me.

"No what?" Joe asked. He didn't care, he was just having fun with the fact that the stools swiveled.

"No, I won't tell you what happened," Nick responded, staring right at me.

"I didn't ask you to."

"But you wanted to."

So? Really, I was confused. If it was good, wouldn't he want to rub it in my face?

"Don't forget, it's my turn now," I smirked at him before getting up to leave.

"Turns? When is it my turn?" Joe asked, just trying to give us a hard time.

"Go console Lesley," Nick told him.

"Ooh, good idea, I just may do that," Joe grinned.

I shook my head and made my way up the stairs. Angie's door was open and she already had a bunch of stuff on the floor.

"Hey," I got her attention.

"Hello there," she smiled at me. "Is it your turn?"

What? What did Nick say?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting nervous that everything was about to be ruined.

"I'm not dumb, Kevin, I know what's going on," she said lightly, clearly not pissed at anything. "You and Nick are battling it out."

"You…" I stopped and looked at her with my head cocked, trying to figure it out. She wasn't supposed to know this. Was she? Was this bad?

"Umm… right."

She laughed at me lightly tapped my cheek.

"So are you going to stand there and watch me?" she teased.

I nodded and leaned against the door frame. "Yes, I'm a fan of watching you."

"Well here's the deal, yeah?" she began, flashing me her teeth with a wide smile. "You take these frames and put them in the basement for me and then you can come back and we can chat."

Oh really?

"Just the two of us?" I confirmed.

"Yes."

Deal. I managed them all in one trip and made sure to give Nick a big grin as I walked past him. Angie wasn't in her room when I returned so I flopped onto her bed to wait.

I really wanted to stop thinking about what Nick may have said to her. What if what I said wasn't as good? But really, I knew that I was just making myself nervous.

The door to the bathroom opened and Angie walked out with a toothbrush in her mouth and no shirt on. She didn't notice me as she moved to her dresser to dig around for a shirt.

"What, am I the same color as your bed or something?" I asked, causing her to jump.

She mumbled something through the toothpaste and threw a shirt at my head. I was honestly surprised when she didn't run back into the bathroom. Instead, she just finished looking until she found what she wanted and slipped it on right there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you just said," I teased her with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes before returning to the bathroom to spit.

"You're something else," she said when she came back.

Angie crawled onto the bed and lay on her side with her elbow bent to prop her head up.

"What are you thinking right at this moment?" I asked after a moment of looking at her.

"I'm thinking that all those little teeny boppers are crazy for liking Nick and Joe better," she surprised me.

I shrugged, "It's my age, mostly. I'm pretty popular with the fans that are in their twenties. It doesn't bother me."

It didn't either. I liked to think that it kept me more grounded because I knew that all the popularity was getting to Joe. He was the same when it was just us and a few friends but as soon as the cameras turned on and the screaming started, it all changed.

"That's good, you shouldn't let it," she said while staring straight in my eyes.

"The only thing that matters right now is me figuring out how to stay here longer," I told her.

"How is that going to be possible?"

"I don't know. I already got a bunch of calls, people at the record company want to fly us out of the area before the storm hits but I wouldn't have it. I haven't had enough time with you yet."

"Why are you so sweet?" she asked. "I mean, really, you and Nick, mostly you, you're just amazing guys. It's surreal."

"We were raised well," I told her with mixed feelings about what she said. She just had to mention Nick. Yeah, he could be sweet but did she start talking about me when she was with him? I had no idea.

"Kevin, can I ask you something personal?" she requested with a devilish smirk.

"You can ask me anything you want," I replied.

"For you, what constitutes being pure? Like, you know what I mean?"

Oh boy. We'd always tried to avoid this question and talk our way around it but I doubted I would be able to do that with her. Then there was… shit.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I replied, not sure how to answer. "Umm… you see…"

I paused to figure out the proper words and she just waited patiently.

"There's a secret, Angie," I said finally.

"I knew it!" she said, jumping up to a kneeling position so that she was looking down on me. "I knew there was a secret, you're going to tell me what it is, right? Or no, let me guess. And you tell me how hot or cold I am."

"Okay," I nodded, figuring that this would probably be easier than saying it out right.

"Alright, so, it involves… you."

"Sort of."

"Hmm. Okay, it involves you and someone else."

"Sort of."

"You're making this difficult here, Kevin," she laughed.

"Alright, it has to do with one of my brothers but it involves me as well," I gave her a hint.

"So, you and Nick?"

"No."

"You and Joe."

"Yes!" she was getting somewhere now.

"Okay, you and Joe… have a secret. That involves each other."

"Not so much," I gave her a negative face. "Try more specific guesses, you're too broad here."

"So, it has to do with the whole purity thing…" she paused for my confirmation. I nodded for her to continue.

"Right, so, you and Joe went to a party and got really drunk and Joe passed out so then you fucked around with his girlfriend."

Shit.

"Almost," I replied bashfully.

"Are you serious? I'm close?"

"We weren't drunk…"

"Whoa, what?"

"Yeah, it's umm… no one knows about this," I told her. This was awkward, maybe not the best of ideas.

"You have to tell me now, you've said too much to stop," she said with a big grin, like she was really excited to find something out.

"I thought you were guessing," I chickened out.

"Alright, you're not a virgin."

"Not exactly," I responded.

"Not exactly to you not being a virgin or not exactly to being a virgin? I'm confused." She cocked her head sideways and it was just too damn cute, I couldn't stand it.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I relented. "Joe doesn't consider himself a virgin. This is a huge secret, no one besides the three of us know and we have to keep up the image of purity for the public, right?"

She nodded her head, eager to hear more.

"But wait, what does virgin mean? Meaning sex or just like… head or something?" she interrupted.

"This is awkward," I laughed.

"Kevin, you're 20 years old, it's okay to say sex!" she teased, poking me in the ribs. "Say it."

"Angela…"

"Say it."

"Joe has not had sex!"

Phew. Now that that was out…

"Good. Have you?"

Wow, this was just… going way too fast.

"I didn't finish telling you about Joe," I tried.

"It doesn't matter, I want to know your secret," she rebutted.

Why was this so hard? I mean, I was pretty sure that Angie wasn't a virgin, she wasn't going to judge me or anything.

I was about to reply, to tell her everything when there was a loud crack and the lights when off.

"What the fuck?" Angie said. It was pitch black, with the windows being all boarded up and everything.

"Is it raining?" I asked, sitting up and listening to try to hear it.

"Yeah, it is," she responded. "You can hear it hitting the gutters, listen."

"I thought it wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow," I said.

"No, it's probably just a small piece of it," she responded. She put her hand on my chest to know where I was and used me as leverage to climb off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not able to see anything.

"Listening," she responded.

I stood and made my way over to where she was, luckily without bumping into anything.

"Should we go downstairs and make sure everything's fine?" I suggested, loving the idea of not having to give my secret away.

"No way," she said before pushing me back into the room and shutting the door behind her. "You're not getting off just because the power's out. Where are you?"

She walked into me and I caught her in my arms. I had expected her to pull away but she slipped her arms through mine and pulled us into a loose hug. I wasn't complaining, really, just fucking confused.

"So what were you saying, Kevin?" she asked me softly.

"Nothing at all," I replied.

I couldn't help myself. I don't know what happened, something, I don't know, but I leaned down and kissed her. I kissed her and she let me and I kissed her deeper and she let me and I licked her lip, wanting entrance and she let me.

Fucking… nuts.

I pulled her closer to me and cupped her face with one hand while leaving the other on her lower back. She pushed against me, forcing me to take a step back and then another. I fell backwards onto her bed and pulled her on top of me, never breaking the kiss.

She was so intoxicating and it was dangerous. I wanted to kiss her and never stop and some sort of bravery rose up from the depths where it was hiding. I slid my hand down to her ass and squeezed it gently to which she responded with a slight moan. Her hands were everywhere, my chest, my neck, tangled in my hair and anywhere was perfect.

Here was this beautiful that made my stomach flip every time she walked into a room, on top of me, making out with me, touching me. I couldn't stop. I wanted more even.

I slid my hands under her shirt and caressed her soft skin. Oh, how I wanted to pull off all her clothes and worship her. I wanted to do everything with her, nothing else mattered. Little Kevin had come out to play and I was sure she could feel him but it didn't matter. It was what she was doing to me.

I flipped her over so that I could feel like the man and brazenly pulled her shirt over her head. I didn't even care anymore. My hands were everywhere, her waist, her stomach, her breasts and she only returned my advances with more fervor.

My lips traveled down her chin and to her neck and she may have said my name. I wasn't sure. I could hear the blood pumping through my veins and the echo of my heartbeat loud in my ears.

"Kevin," she said breathily.

"Angela," I responded, not lifting my head from her neck.

"Kevin, is this wrong?"

"Not even a little bit," I lied.

She took more initiative and pulled my shirt over my head. I hated pulling away from her, even in the slightest to let the fabric move between us but a second later, I was back at her lips.

Angie arched her back, pressing herself closer to me and pulled at me with her fingertips, marking me with red scratches. It was like she needed this as much as I did and I was only too happy to give it to her.

"Is this wrong?" she whispered against my skin.

It was. It was very wrong but that didn't stop my pelvis from pushing against her. It didn't stop me from wishing that there was no material restraining me.

"Kevin, I made out with Nick," she blurted shyly.

"I figured," I responded. She didn't take Nicks shirt off. She didn't lock him in a room with her.

I nibbled lightly on her ear causing her to emit some kind of wonderful sound and that was it. There was no more stopping. I ran my fingers down her side and onto the button of her jeans to pull them open and slide them down.

"Should we be doing this?" Angie asked but she arched her back to help me get her jeans off so I wasn't worried.

"Yes," I responded, allowing myself to admire her tight thighs with my fingers.

This wasn't me and I knew that but I wanted to figure out who it was. Who was this person taking off a girl's jeans? Who was this guy yearning for intimacy? The new Kevin Jonas?

"Are we really going to do this?" Angie asked again.

"You're talking too much," I growled back while wondering if I should wait for her to take off my pants or just do it myself.

"Kevin, are you a virgin?"

Shit, woman, just let me do what I need to do! Seriously. She wasn't backing off at all. If anything, she was encouraging me more.

"Angela, don't think about it," I told her.

She seemed like she wanted to protest but I cut her off by slipping my hand into her panties and doing everything I could to distract her. She was making these noises, like gasping moans and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"You've definitely done this before," she giggled before pulling my hand away and pushing me onto my back once again. Angie straddled me with her legs and pulled my pants button out of it's hole. She trailed kisses down my chest, moving lower as my pants slid off my hips.

She was doing quite well considering Little Kevin was poking her hard in the chest.

This was it. A different it. She was going to do it…

Oh shit! That was her hand gripping me. Fuck.

I'd been waiting for this moment since I was eleven. The moment when an incredibly hot girl that I almost loved would unsheathe the weapon that was Little Kevin, the weapon I had been training with for years.

I may have whispered her name, I may have groaned it, but I couldn't hear a thing. I couldn't see, hear, taste, or smell, only feel. And when I felt her mouth close around my cock, my life was complete. Because I could go across the world and see and feel and touch everything but never be satisfied until I felt Angela's mouth on Little Kevin.

That is, until the worst thing that could have happened, happened.

"Ang? Are you in there?" A voice called. She knocked and tried the doorknob which was thankfully locked.

"Shit," Angie exclaimed. She jumped off of me and walked to the door, leaving me so far hanging.

I could have died.

"Yeah, Les, I'm here, what's up?"

"Why is the door locked? What are you doing?" Lesley called.

"Nothing, what do you need babe?"

"It's Dom," Lesley said softly. "He just called your cell phone. He said something about being stranded at Desi's."

"Fuck," Angela said softly. "Okay, give me a minute, yeah? I'll meet you downstairs."

She moved back to the bed and crawled on top of it, feeling around.

"Kevin, where's my shirt?"

"Oh, what the fuck?" I asked, devastated. The best moment of my life, ruined.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go get him," she said tenderly.

"Why? What's even happening?" I asked, getting pissed. Of all the people who could have ruined this moment, it had to be the guy that I knew Ang had had a thing with.

"Desi's is a bar," she responded while searching everywhere for her clothes.

I sat up and reached over the side of the bed where my pants most likely were.

"Dom wouldn't call unless he's in trouble," she continued. Apparently, she'd given up and moved to the dresser to find something else to wear.

"I'll go with you," I offered. This couldn't be over yet, not yet.

"No, sweet cheeks, it's dangerous out there," she responded, touching my chest tenderly as she brushed past me.

"Exactly," I responded. I had no idea where my shirt was but I didn't much care.

"Angela," I called, trying to get her to stand still for a moment.

"Kevin," she responded from somewhere to the left.

"How the fuck can you see what you're doing?" I asked as I tripped over something trying to make my way to her.

"It's my room, doll, I think I would know it," she said with laughter in her voice.

I sensed her to the side and I reached out to grab her.

"Listen to me," I demanded, holding her in front of me. "You won't regret what just happened, right? I need to know. You won't decide it was a mistake?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight.

"You're amazing, Kevin," she responded. "I won't regret, as long as you don't."

"I could never," I told her before using my hands to guide her face to mine for another kiss.

"Kevin, are you a virgin? I have to know."

Fuck. What's with all the virgin talk?

"No," I responded honestly.

"You don't consider what we just did de-virgining right?" she confirmed.

"No."

"Okay."

She moved to pull away and leave but I held her there for one more moment.

"Angie, this isn't over, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"This. You and me. It's not over, right? Because I feel something for you that is much, much more than lust. You need to know that," I told her, hoping that she believed me.

"Don't worry," she said with a soft kiss to my lips. "It's not over."

"Good," I replied, kissing her hard once more before letting her go.

I knew one thing, at least. I did not regret that I just almost had sex with Angie. I regretted the first time, absolutely, but that was a story for another day. I felt so strongly for this girl, for some reason, and I knew that there was something between us. There had to be.

I just needed to figure out exactly what it was.

I followed her down the stairs, keeping close and using her body as a shield of sorts so I wouldn't bump into anything.

Lesley was at the bottom of the stairs with a worried look on her face. Someone had lit a bunch of candles and I could see a multitude of people sitting in the living room.

"I'm going now, baby, don't worry," Angie said to her once she reached the bottom. "Has anyone heard from Jake? Did he make it home?"

Someone yelled that he had and satisfied, Angie moved to go through the kitchen to the garage. I followed her until Nick stepped in front of me and pulled me to the side.

"What the fuck were you doing in Angie's room with the door locked?" he asked, his eyes a little wild. "And why the fuck aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Fuck. Shit fuck.

Knew I forgot something.

* * *

**A/N: So, drama. Just for the crazies out there, I know that JB would probably never do much of these things but you know, it's fanfiction. So deal. Please review and tell me what you thought. I still don't know what I'm going to have happen with the 2 dudes, 1 chick scenario so if anyone has any ideas, let me know. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Authors Note: I know that this is really short and I'm sorry for that. I've been having a bit of a block and I wanted to post something. Let me know what you think, keep reviewing, I love to get them.**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

This was fucked up. My oldest brother was standing shirtless in front of me, after emerging from behind locked doors with the potential girl of my dreams, and his face portrayed one message to me. Busted!

"Kevin, I asked you why you're not wearing a shirt," I repeated.

"Nick, it's not what it looks like," he said, his face falling blank.

It bothered me that I couldn't read what he was thinking or feeling. Did this mean that it was the end, that Angie picked Kevin? Did Kevin just break his vow _again_? Had I lost?

"Then explain to me what it looks like," I returned, surprising myself with the amount of bitterness in my voice.

"Listen, I have to go," Kevin rushed as he held out an arm as if he was going to hold me back. "I need to go with Angie…"

"I'm coming too," I declared before pushing past him into the kitchen where Angie was explaining things to the short girl from the Philippines.

She noticed me striding towards her with purpose and shook her head.

"No, you can't come," she said before I even got a word out.

"If I can't go, Kevin can't go," I informed her with an air of authority that came out of nowhere. I had no say in what Kevin did and we all knew that. Sounded impressive though, if I must say.

"Kevin's not coming," Angie responded. She smiled brightly for just a second before moving to open the garage door.

I grabbed her wrist and attempted to hold her back while, simultaneously, Kevin and I both voiced out protests.

"No way, absolutely not," Angie shook her head, "You guys have to stay here and hold down the fort for me."

"You can't go out there alone," I tried.

"It's just rain, baby," she expressed with an amused voice. Angie opened the door fully and punched a button to make one of the doors open.

"Look," she continued, "Just rain, no wind or anything. It's not a hurricane yet and it's no big deal at all so just relax and I'll be back in twenty minutes."

She stepped out quickly and shut the door behind her, leaving us in the house.

"Hey guys, what's going on," Joe said in a goofy voice from behind. "Kevin, rocking out without a shirt? New trend?"

There was this thick awkwardness lingering in the air. Almost like a tension. You know when you go into a public bathroom and step up to a urinal and start relieving yourself and then this guy comes and used the one right next to you? That feeling of… wow, this is just weird.

That doesn't happen often with us, we know each other too well, we get along with each other too well.

And the worst part was that I knew I could end it in a second. I could just pretend like I didn't care that Kevin just came out of Angie's room, shirtless.

This whole situation as just retarded. The first thing was that we agreed that there would be no hard feelings over this. But, I mean, I had just had a moment with Angie. A moment! And what did she just go and do? Kevin and I needed to talk about this, I needed to know what was going on here which brings me to my second point; there were fifteen other people in this house, most of whom were downstairs somewhere due to the blackout. Hell, three of them were standing in the kitchen, watching out little 'confrontation', probably wondering who was going to throw the first punch.

"Nick, would you join me downstairs," Kevin asked with an almost convincing smile.

I returned with a closed lip smile although it wasn't as easy for me to pretend like nothing was up.

"Sure Kevin, I'd be glad to," I responded before nodding towards the staircase, indicating that I would follow him.

"Can I come?" Joe asked half seriously from his perch on one of the bar stools.

"No," Kevin and I both replied simultaneously.

"Listen," Kevin started as soon as we were both down the stairs, "You didn't tell me what happened, I shouldn't have to tell you."

It was pitch black and I hated not being able to see his face, read his face. I also had a strong urge to pace which would most likely lead to me slamming into a wall.

"Did you have sex with her?" I asked, unable to keep the venom from my voice.

"No!" he retorted, seemingly trying to sound offended.

"But you would,' I spat before I could control it.

"Like you wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't!" I yelled, wishing that I could see him to get un his face about it. "Unlike some people, I take my vow seriously."

"That's not fair to say," Kevin defended.

'How isn't it? You're not a virgin!" I could hear myself talking and I didn't want to be saying these things but it was like I couldn't conrol it.

"Tangent, Nick," Kevin ended to get us back on track.

I was just so furious and I couldn't explain why. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to mark up his face and knee him in the ribs. Chances were that I'd end up hitting a wall and breaking a few knuckles.

And then the lights came back on.

**Joe's POV**

There were two stunned, silent seconds before everyone cheered loudly. I personally thought that the dim candle light accented my facial features well, not to mention that it dulled the lobster red that my skin was still sporting. Oh well, at least now I could properly see all of the hotties.

The Southern deep fried chick, Leslie, was giving me the eye but that was just dangerous considering that Ollie was still somewhere in the house. I'd think on it.

Anyway, I had been in the living room for approximately fifteen seconds before I heard a loud crash that was probably my brothers beating the piss out of each other. Boys, ah, there's nothing you can do about them.

It seemed like all eyes were on me all of a sudden. They were my brothers, I decided what would be done about it. I moved back into the kitchen to better judge the seriousness of it based on crashed, grunts and cursing, and there were several people behind me.

Sounded like a good fight. I shrugged and stated, "Ten bucks on Nick."

Then the house seemed to come alive with all the guys slapping down money and only a few girls spoiling it by sneering and turning away.

"Shh, shh," I demanded before tip toeing to the stairwell.

Jesus christ, they were beating the hell out of each other, right at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't stand and watch this. I was a dick but these guys were my brothers. Shit. I did my best to push them apart but it didn't work until one of the guys took my lead and grabbed Nick from behind and literally carrying him away from Kevin. They both stopped instantly and stared at each other.

"Feel better?" I asked from in between them.

"Yeah, I do," Nick confessed and Kevin nodded.

'Assessing them, I figured that Nick didn't punch his hardest because Kevin didn't look too badly beaten up, and we've all seen Nick's arms.

"Guys, it would be really great if I didn't have to get involved in this, but of course, you're both enormous bastards and leave me with little choice," I stated. "One of you is going to have to back off."

I looked from Nick to Kevin and back to Nick. "You're gonna need a shitload of makeup for the shoot next week," I told him matter-of-factly before directing towards Kevin, "Good job, bro."

"It's fine, I'm fine," Kevin said. "I feel fine now."

Seriously, I was supposed to be the funny one.

"Oh yeah, is that so? What about you Nick?"

"I'm great," Nick spoke up before wiping his nose on his sleeve, staining it with his blood.

"Oh good, so we're done," I confirmed with both of them. "No more play fighting?"

There was plenty of glaring going around but I knew that they wouldn't let it escalate. There were too many people around, to be honest. With five other guys standing and watching the confrontation with eager eyes, neither Nick nor Kevin was going to drop the act. I was about to suggest that we go elsewhere but was cut off by a house 'Hey' that traveled down the stairs to us.

"Ang?" Fabrizio questioned in his foreign, wherever-he's-from accent.

"She wasn't gone long at all," Kevin commented while we all made our way up to the kitchen.

Angela was standing in the mud room, pulling off her shoes and getting water everywhere. She was absolutely soaked, like she had just gotten out of a pool.

"What happened," Nick asked. He sounded calm considering there was a feisty, hot dancer in front of him with a wet t-shirt clinging to her in all types of beautiful ways.

"My fucking car is stuck down the street,' Angela replied while peeling off soggy socks. "It's like a lake out there, seriously."

'I'll go get him," Dancer-Kevin offered, "My car's high up, it won't get stuck."

"Fuck Don,' Angie replied before bending over and wringing a waterfall out of her hair. "He should have known better than to go out at a time like this."

She undid the button on her jeans, still talking all the while. I heard Nick take in a sharp breath next to me and I agreed with him hole heartedly.

"Besides, he's probably just aiming to get back here so he could," and she took on a mocking voice, "Keep an eye on those Jonas boys.'

Angela, hot dancer, apple of my brothers' eyes, was standing soaking wet in front of me without pants on. I could only imagine what was going on underneath Nick's curls.

"Hey," Angie waved her hand in front of my face, "go get me a towel, will ya?"

Oh shit, must I? Resignedly, I walked slowly to the bathroom, taking my time for my brothers' sake.

"What happened to your face?" I heard Angie ask, most likely directed at Nick.

Was it wrong that I couldn't suppress a snicker? I did, I snickered. It's too good not to.


End file.
